


Ninetales' Curse

by TinySlayer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Claiming Bites, Constriction, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Curses, Dominance, Double Knotting, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Electrified Cum, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hemipenes, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Knotting, Large Cock, Mid-Sex Evolution, Ninetales Curse, Oral Sex, Pokemon on Human Sex Only, Pokephilia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sinnoh Region, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Straight Sex Only, Tail Sex, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySlayer/pseuds/TinySlayer
Summary: Ninetales: The Fox Pokemon.  Very smart and very vengeful.  Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.Because of the actions of her father, young aspiring Trainer Mina has been unwittingly cursed into the service of Pokemon.  As far as curses go though, Mina would say it's more of a blessing.*Roughly follows the plot of Platinum, but allowances for Pokemon in later gens have been made*
Relationships: Original Female Character/Male Pokemon
Comments: 92
Kudos: 719





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea that I haven't really seen done, especially not in the way I want. 
> 
> I don't typically write smut, so apologies if it's a little lacking. I plan on improving. Tags will be added as the story goes.
> 
> Going off of Platinum, and pretty much staying true to what's available in each route. Making allowances for Pokemon in later Gens, if I think it's feasible for them to be there.

The fog seemed to thicken with every step he took, disorienting his senses as he pushed his way through the dense brush. The only thing that kept him from fearing getting lost in the depths of the massive forest was his trail, sparse as it was, of string tied at various points in his path.

That little trick had saved his ass from losing his way more times than he could count. It hadn’t failed him yet, and it wouldn’t fail him now.

There was a flutter of wings overhead followed by the distinct cawing of an irritated Murkrow. He’d ventured too close to its roost, he gathered, but refused to look where it had flown. Murkrow had a tendency of luring travelers off the path, and though he wasn’t following one in particular, it wouldn’t be in his best interest to stray. 

It continued to cackle above him, and between that and the fog and the hooting of Hoothoot and Noctowl deeper in the forest, he began to feel uneasy despite himself. Nothing, in all the weeks he’d spent combing this Arceus-forsaken forest, had attacked him during his little excursion, and he hoped to keep it that way. He wasn’t much in the way of being a Trainer, and his partner Pokemon’s specialty likewise did not lie in battling. 

A loud shriek to his left made him jump, and he felt his blood chill at the sight of an unrepentant Misdreavus ducking behind a tree.

Night was falling quickly, and the Ghost-type Pokemon were emerging. 

He unclipped the Pokeball from his belt. 

“Sneasel, help me out, bud.”

A flash of light had the weasel Pokemon at his side. It only took a flash of claws for the Misdreavus to flee entirely. 

“Snee,” the Pokemon huffed, side-eyeing his master reproachfully.

The man sighed, pulling out and clicking on his flashlight. “I know, I know. Shouldn’t be out this late. I was just about to-”

There was a quick flash of color that caught his eye, gold and as shiny as silk. Fur caught in a branch not five feet in front of him. He closed the distance with two large strides, taking the strands in his fingers.

They were still warm. Infused with fire. Just shed.

He dropped his light to the ground, searching for prints in the earthy soil. None to be seen under the leaves, but there was a clear trail of broken branches that led the way.

He turned excitedly to his partner. 

“This is it. We’ve found it. It can’t be too much farther,” he said, grinning at the gleam that suddenly entered Sneasel’s eyes. 

Together they dashed along the freshly laid trail, eyes and ears open for the creature that had made it. It was only a few minutes before they found what they were searching for at the base of what had to have been the largest tree in the forest. The earth beneath the roots had been dug out, creating a truly massive den. It was more than large enough for him to walk into, if he ducked his head, maybe crouched down a little.

Flashing his light inside revealed that the den was empty, save for the cluster of eggs tucked at the back.

He glanced around, making sure there was no sight of the mother lurking about, and deemed it safe to enter the den with Sneasel hot at his heels.

He was practically giddy. 

“This is going to set us up nicely,” he told his Pokemon. “Think I might finally be able to retire.”

Sneasel nodded along eagerly, skipping up to the eggs with claws outstretched. There were six of them, but they only needed one. Maybe two. Vulpix eggs were incredibly valuable on the black market.

He was just about to snatch one up when he paused, claws hovering just over the shell of one particularly lustrous egg, not quite touching.

Something wasn’t right.

He looked back at his master who didn’t seem to feel anything was amiss.

“Well, go on,” the man harshly whispered, brows furrowing. “What are you waiting for? Hurry up and grab it.”

But the Sneasel couldn’t shake the feeling, looking again at the eggs and feeling torn. Something about touching that egg just screamed “bad idea,” and dread sank in the dual-type’s stomach. It shook its head, scrambling back and away from the egg before something horrible could happen to it.

“What are you doing?” its master hissed angrily. “Get the egg!”

But a fervent shake of the Pokemon’s head had the man practically snarling.

“Fine!” he growled, passing the Sneasel. “I’ll do it myself. Some egg snatcher you are!”

Sneasel chittered quietly, frantically, trying to warn its trainer against taking the egg. Surely there were other eggs they could take. Retirement could wait a few more heists if it meant they didn’t have to take that egg.

The man tucked his flashlight under his arm to free up his hands, bending down to take the egg. His hands closed around the warm shell, but a cold chill immediately ran up his spine. He pulled the egg to his chest, turning back to Sneasel.

“See? Fine. Now let’s ge-”

But the look of horror on Sneasel’s face stopped the words right on his tongue. He glanced down at the egg, fearing that it was somehow cracked, only to find clutched in his hands not an egg, but a long, golden tail.

He had only a moment to make the realization before a vicious snarl tore through the den, rattling his very bones. He chanced a look back at the eggs only to find an angry Ninetales sitting in their place, a separate nest on the opposite end of the den sitting perfectly undisturbed.

“A-An illusion?” he stuttered, dropping the tail as if had burned him. He had just pulled a Ninetales’ tail.

"Foolish human," a deep, rumbling voice sneered in his head. "You not only entered my forest, a crime punishable on its own merit, but also dared to steal one of my own? How I long to rip your head from its body and burn the remains to ash."

The man trembled, backing away in horror. “I-I’m sorry!”

But the Ninetales was not moved. "You have pulled one of my tails," he continued coldly in his deep growling voice. "And so a curse of one thousand years. I can think of nothing better. A life taken, for the life you attempted to take."

The man’s eyes widened. “Please, spare me!” he pleaded, rambling off apologies again and again.

The Ninetales’ eyes flashed as he barked, flames licking at his mouth.

"Filth," he snarled. "Human arrogance at its finest. The curse is not yours. As punishment, I lay my curse on your daughter."

“M-Mina?” the man stuttered in surprise, heart sinking even further. His daughter was barely thirteen, just about to leave on her Pokemon journey. She didn’t know what her father did for a living, and he was happy to keep her in the dark. “No, please! She’s innocent! She did nothing wrong!”

But the Ninetales only growled bitterly in response.

"As were my daughters. And yet, you intended to have them slaves to the service of humans. As such, it is only fitting. Your daughter, a slave to the service of Pokemon." Ninetales’ lips pulled back in a vicious smile. "It truly is a pity – she had the makings of a great Trainer."

The fox Pokemon’s eyes began to glow, the roots of the tree above them shifting under the influence of his psychic power. The man was ensnared, strung up to hang above the ground. The Sneasel’s Pokeball was jolted from the man’s belt, falling to the ground. Another flash of psychic energy had the ball exploding in a flurry of sparks.

The Sneasel wisely fled, leaving its former master in the clutches of the vindictive Ninetales.

The air in the den shimmered, revealing the image of a young pre-teen asleep in her bed, a golden-colored Luxio curled up beside her. Her dark brown hair was fanned around her head, and she looked to be having a pleasant dream.

“Mina! Minaaamphh-“ The man tried to call out to his daughter, but was quickly silenced by a root closing over his mouth.

The Ninetales padded over to his nest of eggs and curled up beside them, watching the shimmering image intently. He glanced briefly to the Zoroark that was lingering outside of his den, lips pulling back in another cruel smile that the dark-type mirrored.

"Do not worry, though, human. I am not so cruel. She will enjoy it. In fact, if you ask her, she may even call it a blessing."


	2. Chapter 1: Luxio

Raijin the golden-furred Luxio stirred as something shifted in the night. Something he couldn’t quite put his paw on, but important all the same.

He yawned, stretching his sleepy limbs. It was still dark, but the morning was coming. He and his trainer, Mina, would be officially starting their adventure today, and he needed all the rest he could get.

He nuzzled closer to the girl still soundly asleep, breathing in her scent and luxuriating in it as he fully intended to return to slumber himself.

But her scent was so heady, so intoxicating. 

He breathed deeply and shifted to get closer to the source as he sniffed around, his chest rumbling all the while. Mina stirred as he moved, but her own breathing remained steady as he explored, his nose leading him to a moistening spot between her legs that made his cock twitch in its sheath.

She wore a simple nightgown and panties, which made it easy enough to gain access to the object of his desire. He crawled between her legs, holding thighs in place with his paws as he puffed a breath of air over her sweet pussy.

He licked his maw, growling appreciatively as the scent’s strength increased tenfold, then dragged his tongue over the wet spot dampening her panties.

From there, he was gone, lapping at her clothed puss as he would a saucer of MooMoo Milk. His licking seemed to signal her body to create more of that addictive fluid for soon she was dripping with it, and though she was still sound asleep she was beginning to squirm as sensations began to build in her young, untouched body.

Eventually, though, it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more, without the taste of cotton fibers contaminating her flavor. 

With a frustrated snarl, he hooked his claws around her pantie-band and shredded through the fabric, ripping the undergarment right off her. 

The action disturbed Mina enough for her to shift away, but his paws held tight to her thighs and kept her in place as he dove in to lap at her weeping slit with fervor. The taste was so much more potent without the flimsy barrier of her panties in the way, and he devoured every drop as it dribbled out of her like a leaky tap. And with every drop of juice and whiff of scent, his cock throbbed, hardening and emerging from his sheath as he unconsciously began to grind his hips into the mattress.

Mina moaned sleepily as his rough tongue dragged over her clit, starting to come to as pleasure began to spike. Every pass pulled her more and more firmly out of slumber, though it took a while for it to sink in just what was happening to her.

“R-Rai?” she gasped in alarm, shuddering violently as a wave of overwhelming feeling rippled out from her winking pussy. “Oooohhh, Raaaiii!”

Raijin’s paws tightened their grip on her thighs as she started to flail in pleasure, the tips of his claws digging in ever so slightly to give her a jolt that left her whole body tingling with electricity. His ever-present rumbling in his chest kicked up in volume, startling in their intensity and making his muzzle vibrate against her clit. A splash of wetness spattered against his nose as a fresh wave of juice flowed from his girl’s cunt and he thrust his tongue inside to draw the rest out.

Mina wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but it felt so good. She’d never felt anything like the sensations he was invoking in her, and though some part of her sensed that this kind of thing was wrong, she didn’t want to stop. His licking inflamed her, every pass of his tongue hitting her like a bolt of lightning. 

Unfortunately, Raijin had reached the limits of his patience with this experience as well, his cock hard and heavy and aching against the mattress, leaking fluid of its own. It needed attention, and though he’d never done such a thing as mating before, instinctively he knew that the relief and pleasure he sought would only be found by rutting his tool and spewing his load deep inside his Mina.

“Rai?” she questioned on shaky breath. “Why’d you- Ohhh…”

The Luxio crawled over top of Mina, his barbed length dragging over her mound as he lightly humped in search of her entrance. He left a trail of precum on her skin that seemed to be buzzing with electricity of its own, shocking her pleasantly when a spurt sprayed her clit.

She cried out in surprise as her pussy clenched in sudden orgasm, the electric pre prolonging her pleasure for what felt like hours wrapped in seconds. 

By the time she caught her breath, Raijin had found her entrance and settled his tip in her folds. He growled possessively as the warm, wetness beckoned to him, and with a demanding snarl sank his five-inch prick deep inside Mina’s depths, ripping through the barrier of her hymen (though by her pleasured keening she hardly felt it).

The barbs on his cock scraped her walls in every direction, her pussy impossibly tight in both its post-orgasmic clamping and virginal state.

He sank his teeth into her nightgown as he pounded into her sweet pussy, shaking his head like a thing possessed in an attempt to rip it away from her like he had done her panties. He wanted access to her skin, to lick and bite and mark as his own, but the fabric wouldn’t give. Instead, it jostled Mina around like a ragdoll, and made his thrusts erratic. 

When it was clear it wasn’t going anywhere, he bit down on her through the material, latching on to her nipple, growling fiercely and picking up speed in his thrusts.

Mina wailed beneath him, raising shaking hands up to grip the fur of his mane, pulling him closer to her and encouraging him with desperate tugs as a combination of his fangs nipping her and his barbed cock hitting this beautiful spot inside her over and over and over set off another mind-blanking orgasm.

Her fluttering walls squeezed him to the point of bursting, and with a heart-stopping roar he sank his cock in deep, the tip kissing her cervix as he unloaded rope after rope of electrized cum.

She wasn’t sure if she’d come down from the third wave before the fourth came crashing down on her, but it felt never-ending. If this feeling could last for eternity, she would do anything to have it.

Raijin pumped his loaded cum into her for a good few minutes, occasionally offering a rough thrust to assert his dominion over her. 

Dimly, as the orgasmic haze began to clear from her brain, she realized she’d just had sex with her Pokemon. She’d lost her virginity to her Luxio before her Pokemon journey had even begun, and she was already thinking of ways to get him to do that to her again.

When he finally pulled out, her body was a trembling mess, a laying in a veritable pool of fluids. 

“Rai?” she croaked in question as the Luxio rose and walked over her, staring down at her with his molten, golden eyes. 

In a display of his dominance, he pressed his unclean cock to her lips, wordlessly ordering her to clean him. 

She shuddered, feeling that new heat pool in her legs again as she opened her mouth to him. She nearly giggled at the sensation, as his cum left her lips and tongue tingling, but was focused on her task. He had introduced her to a world of pleasure, and she would to anything he wanted to pay him back for that.

His chest rumbled in satisfaction as she cleaned him off, and by the time she was done the sun was starting to creep up over the horizon.

She went to get herself cleaned up, feeling sad that she couldn’t keep Raijin’s wonderful gift inside her forever. She made herself feel better by thinking about how she would get him to give her more later.

She threw her soiled sheets and nightgown in the wash while she went to gather all her belongings. 

She was starting her Pokemon journey today with Raijin at her side, and she couldn’t wait to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect updates to be irregular as I have to be in a particularly horny mood to push chapters so depraved out.
> 
> I have a pretty clear idea as to what Pokemon will be included, but I am open to suggestions. No guarantees, but I am curious as to what people want to see.


	3. Chapter 2: Nidoran (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, seems this story's getting a little attention. That makes my perverted little heart so happy! I'm glad you all are enjoying it!

After doing one final check to make sure she was well and truly prepared for her journey (and tossing her now clean but wet comforter in the dryer for her dad to take care of when he returned from his business trip), Mina was ready to finally step out in to the big wide world of Pokemon.

It had been easy enough to pack her clothes – Raijin had taken the liberty of shredding every pair of underwear she owned while she was busy taking care of the comforter – and she had a full range of assorted PokeBalls tucked in an easy-to-access pouch. 

Raijin himself was stored in a beautiful Luxury Ball at her hip, resting until she needed him.

Her brand new Trainer License was in her wallet with some money that should last her a couple weeks if she didn’t manage to lose too many battles, and she had a few potions that she hopefully wouldn’t use up too quickly. 

With a shaky breath saturated with anticipation, she walked through the door and made a Combee-line for Route 201, her midthigh-length skirt fluttering as she ran.

She stopped suddenly as she came upon the tall grass. It was her first time leaving town, and even with Raijin at her side, she was full of nerves.

Taking a deep breath, she took her first step, wading into the grass.

…

She walked and walked and walked, but there were no Pokemon to be found. She’d thought that the tall grass was supposed to be teeming with them, but so far she hadn’t seen so much as a Starly.

She was starting to miss her underwear, too. Her gift from Raijin, and she blushed as she thought back to the amazing way he’d woken her up, was slick between her thighs as it leaked out. It would dry before it got past her hemline, but it wasn’t the most comfortable feeling in the world.

More and more dribbled out, and she felt her center begin to ache inexplicably. Ache, and sort of… tingle. She flushed, thinking about how much she’d love to have Raijin’s tongue _down there_ again, and a rush of desire ran through her.

Yes, that sounded like the _perfect thing_.

She looked around but there was no one in sight. One of the perks to stepping off the trail in her search for new Pokemon, she supposed, was that she was essentially alone. Hadn’t seen another human for at least an hour, and there were no signs that she would see one any time soon.

She slid her bag off her shoulders, setting it safely on the ground. She shuddered in anticipation as her hand went to the ball at her hip, feeling more slick start to leak from her slit that couldn’t be all Raijin’s.

She’d nearly pulled the ball free when a sharp rustling met her ears. She whipped her head in the direction of the sound, seeing the tips of pointy pink ears peeking out of a bush. A horned head quickly followed, dark red eyes staring at her in curiosity.

A male Nidoran. A _large_ male Nidoran.

“Bubu…”

A soft, friendly smile drew across Mina’s face as a rush of heat bloomed in her loins.

“H-Hey little guy,” she softly cooed, crouching and holding her hand out in what she hoped was an inviting manner.

His nose twitched as he sniffed the air, and slowly but surely he approached Mina. 

Her smile pulled wider, but quickly dropped in surprise when he overshot her hand and pushed into her knees, making her lose her balance and fall onto her back.

“Ooph!”

He nosed her skirt out of the way, sniffing more and more aggressively until he found was he was looking for.

“Bubu!”

“What are you- oo _ohh,_ ” she trailed off in a moan as the Nidoran began gorging himself on her pussy juices, his technique a sloppy amalgamation of tongue and teeth that ignited the building heat in her crotch to something that she could only describe as desperate need. A need for more of those teeth grinding against her clit and… and…

“Kyaaa!” she squealed as she came suddenly all over Nidoran’s snout, the deluge of fluid quelling the heat for only a moment before it came back even hotter than before. She needed something else, something more, something _inside_ her.

Fortunately, the Nidoran was not one to waste much time on foreplay. Almost immediately after her orgasm, he was scrambling to mount her, his thick, tapered cock searching out her entrance as his thrusts made it repeatedly glide against her clit.

She wanted it insider her _now._ It wasn’t as long as Raijin’s, and it was missing those fun spikes, but it seemed thicker, and that seemed like a good thing. 

Impatient, Mina reached a hand down and gripped his cock, biting her lip in anticipation as she felt it twitch against her palm. Her handling of his dick didn’t slow him down in the slightest. If anything, it encouraged him, the friction and constriction of her hand making him speed up. 

Gently, she positioned him at her entrance and let him go, moaning gutturally as he slid home. 

“Bububu!”

“Oh! Nidoran!” she whimpered as he pistoned into her, the rapid _patpatpatpatpat_ leaving her breathless. He was so fast, and his cock was stretching her in a way that gave a whole new sensation to the experience. Her walls were clenching around him, her attempt at trying to generate more friction even though there was already more than enough.

But that extra friction felt amazing against this special spot inside her, and her pleasure spiked and spiked with every quick thrust until he pushed her over the edge again, drawing a prolonged whine that seemed to warble as she rode out her orgasm.

“Bu! Bu! Buuuu!”

The tightening of her walls around his cock sent Nidoran over the edge as well, and with a final few erratic thrusts, he spilled his load. And with each spurt he spilled, the heat that had tried to overwhelm her was doused, put out by his wonderful seed.

When he was spent, he slumped against her, fully sated. Mina lay there, trying to catch her breath as the Nidoran took the time to recover from his frantic fucking.

“That was amazing,” Mina whispered, a happy grin tugging at her lips.

“Bubu,” Nidoran weakly agreed.

“Would… Would you want to come with me? We… We could do this again,” she offered hopefully. “Whenever you want!”

“Bu?”

“Well, maybe not when there are people around,” she shyly corrected herself. “I think it might be bad if they caught us. But you know, we can battle together, and… and do more of this.” She lifted a hand and ran it over his head, careful not to prick herself on his horn. “What do you say?”

He jerked his hips, driving his dick inside her with an enthusiastic, “Bubu!”

“Oh!” she squealed in surprise. “That’s a yes then?”

“Bu!”

She reached for the pocket in her pack and rooted around for a Pokeball, sighing happily when she saw her selection. A Moon Ball. How appropriate.

“When you’re ready, the ball’s right here,” she said to him, setting the ball off to the side.

For the moment, they would enjoy the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea when I might get the next chapter out, though I do know what Pokemon I'll be doing. In addition to needing to be the right kind of horny, I also need to make sure my husband's not around when I write it. He knows I love this kink, but it'd still be mortifying if he knew I was doing this. xD
> 
> If there are any requests for future encounters, I'd be happy to hear them. Again, no guarantee that I'll write them, but who knows? I might be curious enough to give it a shot!


	4. Chapter 3: Growlithe

“Wow, this Dex is amazing,” Mina said, thumbing through all the features. 

She’d been given the latest Pokedex as a gift from Professor Rowan, under the promise that she fill its pages to help him with his research. He’d apologized that he didn’t have any more starter Pokemon to gift her for her journey, but had sent her on her way with an attachment for her Pokedex that let her access her Storage Box from anywhere, any time. 

She wasn’t too upset that she’d missed out on a starter Pokemon. She had Raijin, after all, and he was an amazing starter. And Ares, her new Nidoran.

The Nidoran that, thanks to her Dex, she’d found out was a big hulking beast for his species at almost double the standard size and weight. Remembering how he’d felt inside her, she felt an excited tremble run through her at the thought of him growing in _all_ areas when he evolved.

She was now walking through Route 202, intent on making it to Jubilife City before it got too late. 

“Hey! You! You look like someone I can score one last easy win off of!”

Mina’s head snapped to the side, sighting another girl approaching her from the tree line. 

“Oh, I’m just trying to-“ Mina tried to protest, reeling backward in hopes of avoiding a battle she wasn’t ready for.

“Uh-uh!” the other girl stubbornly denied. “I’ve challenged you! League rules say that if you’re a trainer, you have to accept!” She pulled a Poke Ball from her skirt. “Now prepare for battle! Go, Bidoof!”

There was a bright flash of light as a small brown rodent Pokemon materialized from its ball, giving the most intimidating cry it could muster.

Mina gulped, looking uneasily at the aggressive-looking Bidoof. Its equally aggressive trainer was unyielding, and Mina realized she had no choice. She unclipped Ares’ ball from her belt and sent him into battle.

“Go, Ares!”

He popped out with a cry only just slightly more intimidating than the Bidoof’s, glaring at the Plump Mouse Pokemon viciously. “Bubu!”

She saw the other trainer’s eyes widen in surprise, clearly not expecting the physical disadvantage she’d found herself in. Mina tried not to get too hopeful, and ran through the moves her Pokedex said her Nidoran knew as fast as she could before-

“Bidoof! Tackle!”

“Doo!” the Bidoof cried as it charged Ares.

“A-Ares! Dodge it!” Mina stammered in shock. The other trainer wasn’t messing around, making it clear she wasn’t going to give Mina time to find her footing.

“Bu!”

Ares managed to avoid the hit by hair, the Bidoof skidding past him harmlessly. He looked at Mina expectantly, waiting for further direction.

“Uh, hit it with a Double Kick!” she yelled in a rush before the Bidoof’s trainer could order a follow up attack.

Ares surged forward, rearing up on his hind legs to smack the Bidoof with his front ones, landing a hit that promptly knocked the smaller Pokemon out.

“Bidoof!” its trainer cried in alarm, returning it to its ball as she collapsed to the ground in defeat.

“Bububu!” Ares proudly cried, shooting Mina a haughty look that sent a now-familiar rush of heat shooting to her crotch.

Oooh, she needed to get somewhere private before…

“Ugh! I can’t believe I lost so quickly,” the other girl pouted, picking herself up off the ground. She approached Mina, angrily stuffing a hand in her pocket to pull out a wad of cash. “Here. I guess you earned this or whatever.”

“Thank you?” Mina replied, bewildered by the girl’s behavior but accepting her winnings all the same.

The girl flipped Mina off in response, stomping off back in the direction of Sandgem Town without sparing Mina another glance.

She looked at Ares, wondering if he understood the girl’s behavior any better than she did only to find the Nidoran eying her steadily. She grinned broadly, realizing that she’d just won her first official Pokemon battle thanks to him, and as such he deserved a reward befitting such a feat.

Her voice wavered as she said, “Let’s go into the trees,” and she felt her pussy clench in anticipation as she caught Ares’ thick red tip peaking out from the sheath between his legs.

“Bu!”

He ran off into the trees ahead of her, searching out the perfect spot to claim his reward. Mina scampered after him, trying not to lose him in the darkening foliage. 

He led her deep into the wood, far from the path and away from anyone that could possibly discover them. Eventually he slowed and stopped, and by that time she was virtually dripping with desire, especially when he turned to face her and pinned her with those intense red eyes.

Flushing deeply, Mina set her pack to the ground and quickly stripped off her clothing, setting it carefully on top of her bag as she knelt before Ares. She wasn’t anything special, slight of figure with hints of burgeoning maturity, but he was looking at her, appraising her, and he apparently enjoyed what he saw as she noticed more of his lovely cock exposing itself to the night air.

She licked her lips, wondering what he tasted like and wanting more than anything in that moment to find out. She _needed_ his cock in her mouth.

He apparently felt the same way as he practically pounced on her as soon as she lowered herself down to her elbows, ramming his dick into her lips with a demanding cry.

“Bubu!”

She opened her mouth to accept him, feeling her wetness soak her thighs as his potent musk hit her nose and flavor hit her tongue. He filled her mouth, forcing her jaw wide open to accommodate him, and drool dribbled out around him as he thrust inside. He wasn’t long enough to hit the back of her throat, but she had to consciously attempt to breath whenever he pulled out or else risk suffocating.

It was heady, and she felt the sudden need to touch herself, dropping a hand to her slit to push a finger inside. She moaned into his dick as she gave herself that bit of penetration that she didn’t realize was so _necessary_ , the spike of pleasure nearly making her lose herself.

“Buuu!” Ares cried suddenly, the vibrations caused by her moan a little too much for him to handle. With a few jerky thrusts, he spilled himself into her mouth, and despite the shock she swallowed every drop with a grateful hum.

He pulled out of her mouth as she swallowed the last of his load, gently nuzzling her face in appreciation. 

“I guess you enjoyed that?” she asked breathlessly, shaking as she continued to pump her finger in and out of her snatch. She was on fire, her head swimming with lust that had only grown stronger as his cum settled in her stomach.

“Bubu,” Ares weakly responded in what sounded like an affirmative. He was about to move to her rear so that he might taste her juices again, but stopped as something caught the attention of his hyper-sensitive ears. “Bu?”

She heard the rustling soon after, her heart leaping to her throat in fear but unable to stop fingering herself. It couldn’t be a person, which meant it was another Pokemon, and with Ares worn out from his orgasm and Raijin’s Poke Ball out of reach with the rest of her clothes, she could only hope it wasn’t aggressive and perhaps interested in helping her quell the inferno in her loins.

“Roww!”

A shock of orange and black leapt from the bushes with a declarative howl. A Growlithe, one that dwarfed Ares for size and exceeded him soundly in aggression. 

Mina let out a startled cry when the Growlithe spat a thick lick of flame at her exhausted Ares, knocking him out just as decisively as Ares had done that trainer’s Bidoof. Her heart lurched in her chest as the Nidoran passed out, but she still couldn’t stop her fingers.

Couldn’t stop them until the Growlithe barked authoritatively at her, as if _commanding_ her to still her hand. She bit her lip to fight back her moan, but couldn’t help the needy whimper that slipped out in response to the dominant tone.

With an entitled snort, the Growlithe stepped over the unconscious Nidoran and around the presenting human girl. In this position, side by side, he stood taller than she did, and he growled what she hoped was approval. 

She desperately squirmed, breathing harshly in anticipation as the Growlithe came up behind her. She could have cried as his tongue passed over her folds, delving into her heat with a few rapid laps. 

She almost did cry when he stopped just as quickly as he started, but before the sound could escape her, he reared up and mounted her, his front paws locking into place around her hips like a vice as he thrust blindly in search of her entrance.

His teeth latched around her ponytail as his hot dick stabbed her butt-cheeks, forcing her head back in a way that made her back arch. Somehow that positioned her just right, for the very next thrust lodged the tip of his rod just within her entrance.

The heat of it was indescribable, like raw fire wrapped in steel. She hadn’t gotten a good look at his tool, but based on his physical stature, it had to be massive. She proved herself right when with a victorious snarl, the Growlithe impaled her completely, forcing her walls to open wide around him. She would have screamed but no sound came out, the shock throwing her into immediate orgasm that had her clenching uselessly around the massive cock inside her.

Once inside, the Growlithe set a punishing pace, pounding into her glorious cunt with animalistic purpose. She felt his pre-cum, a stark spray that felt like fire, shoot at her insides, his tip stabbing what could only be her cervix with malicious precision, as if he wanted to punch right through it.

As much as it should have hurt, it was mind-blowingly good, and before she knew it, she was clenching around him again in another breath-stealing orgasm.

She felt the Growlithe huff with unmistakable pride, and despite the resistance her tightening walls tried to put up, he continued to rail her with vigor.

This went on for what felt like a glorious eternity, another messy orgasm tearing through her during that time, before something new happened. Something large had started to batter her outer lips, something at the base of the Growlithe’s cock that had grown too big to pass through her. She didn’t know what it was, but it was thick and he was aggressively attempting to force it inside her. 

She didn’t see how it was possible for such a thing to fit, but to her great alarm and equal excitement it was slowly forcing her entrance open. It felt like he was trying to lodge a Tamato Berry into her soaked quim, and _Arceus_ she wanted him to do it. She wanted that massive ball of flesh to split her open, wanted his scalding hot cum to flood her cunt and set her ablaze.

With a keening mewl she tried to push herself back into his thrusts, an action that incensed the Growlithe. He yanked on her ponytail, reminding her of her place beneath him as he rammed his cock inside her with one final, devastating thrust that sank that lump of flesh at his base firmly beyond the ring of her stubborn entrance with an audible pop, lodging the tip of him past her cervix.

Victorious, he released her ponytail and let out a howl that split the forest, drowning out her scream of hysterical pleasure as her body was forced to accept the whole of him. Now firmly locked inside her, his thrusts, while short, impacted all the harder, his heavy balls slapping against her engorged clit.

She wept, burning from her own passion and from the dangerous heat of Fire-Type cock, begging for the one thing that could douse her desire with pitiful whimpers. The knot of flesh lodged inside her put pressure on that amazing, star-summoning spot, and soon her walls were fluttering around him again.

That was the last straw, and with a final howl the Growlithe unleashed a lava plume of cum into Mina’s deepest reaches, each spurt more pronounced than the last. She moaned appreciatively at the sensation, shuddering at the feel of his furry balls pulsing against her slit. 

It was never-ending, filling her to the brim, and in spite of the physical heat she felt her desperate fervor cooling, her need satiated.

The Growlithe remained firmly on her back, his swollen cock keeping him from pulling out of her.

She didn’t know when he would get free, but she hoped she’d have the chance to catch him. The experience was too good not to repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 4: Luxio pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, despite me saying that updates would be sporadic, this took me longer than I wanted to get posted.
> 
> Reason being, we had an extremely unexpected family emergency this weekend that threw us through the ringer. Sadly, with as much as we want to be with our family during this time, they're on the other side of the country. We can't risk flying, because gods forbid one of us catches the Coronavirus and exposes the now-at-risk family member to it.
> 
> All in all, a shitty situation. But, this was a nice little escape, so please enjoy!

Mina had no idea how long they were stuck together, but it was a long time. A gloriously long time. The Growlithe’s cock had physically throbbed inside her the entire time, pulsing with every spurt of scalding cum. It had felt amazing, and though the desperate need inside her had cooled she still managed to cum from the sensation of it alone twice. Her soft moans had riled up the Pokemon tied to her, and to her delight had led to some rough, “punishment” thrusts.

When he’d finally pulled out, a waterfall of his seed followed him, piddling to the ground. The Growlithe didn’t seem happy with that, and immediately began to lap at his spendings. She cooed as her pussy clenched in response, trapping the rest of his cum inside.

Once she’d been cleaned to his standards, the Growlithe had woofed in pride and turned to leave.

“W-Wait!” Mina had weakly cried. “P-Please, don’t go!”

The Growlithe had stopped, ears twitching at her plea.

“I-I’ll do anything you want if you just join my team,” she’d told him. “Please don’t leave!”

He hadn’t taken long to decide. He’d responded to her begging by presenting her with his massive, still-dripping cock, and like she’d done with Raijin just that morning, she’d opened her mouth and lovingly cleaned his tool, marveling at the size of him and wondering how such a thing had fit inside her.

Once he was satisfied, he’d trotted over to her bag and selected a Ultra Ball for himself, disappearing inside without any additional preamble.

She’d named him Apollo. 

After tending to Ares, cleaning herself off with a towel, and redressing, Mina made her way back to the path and managed to make it to Jubilife City without any further hiccups. There, she made a beeline for the Pokemon Center, healed up her team, and got herself a room where she showered and then promptly passed out.

The next day, she somehow managed to wake up early. She hadn’t gotten the chance the night before, when she was cleaning herself in the shower, to examine herself for any damage, and though she felt perfectly fine, she was still a bit nervous to check on the state of her nether region.

Tentatively she prodded around her opening with her fingers, feeling nothing amiss. Satisfied, she just-as-cautiously slipped a finger inside and carefully explored her depths. She wasn’t sure _exactly_ what it was supposed to have felt like, but it certainly didn’t feel damaged or changed in any way. Her walls squeezed her finger, tight but warm and wet.

She wondered how that was possible after the day she’d had but could only flush furiously as she thought back on it. As far as first days of Pokemon journeys went, she didn’t think hers could have gone any better. She had two new Pokemon on her team, and after how amazing their introductions had gone, she couldn’t wait to get to know them better.

A familiar warmth spread through her as she thought about it, and she quickly removed her finger, rinsing it off in the sink.

Speaking of introductions…

She snatched Raijin’s ball from the nightstand and released him, feeling herself grow warmer as he materialized on the bed mid-stretch.

“Hey, Rai,” she greeted him happily. “Long time no see.”

“Roww,” the Luxio purred in reply, butting his head into her stomach as she lovingly stroked her hands through his mane. 

She giggled breathily when he began to nose and lick at the naked skin of her abdomen, growing more insistent as he went.

“Hey, hey,” she softly protested, shivering as she felt her slick begin to drip down her thighs. “I wanted to introduce you to – _ohh.”_

His tongue found her clit and continued its journey south to capture the fluid that escaped her. Any argument she had was lost as he lapped at her, and she wanted nothing more than to give him everything he wanted.

When he pulled away, she saw the command in his eyes, in the jerk of his head. She obeyed, crawling onto the bed and rolling over onto her back for him.

He rumbled his approval, rewarding her obedience by returning his attention to her weeping snatch. He lapped and lapped and lapped, his tongue passing roughly over her clit and her slit in a way that quickly had her crying out, clenching her eyes shut, and gripping the sheets in ecstasy. 

Once he cleaned her orgasm from her lips, relishing the way she trembled as he did, the Luxio crawled up her body and lowered his haunches, lining himself up with her opening.

When he didn’t immediately sink into her, she opened her eyes to find his golden ones directly in front of her. When she opened her mouth to voice some form of question, he pounced, forcing his tongue past her lips and his dick into her cunt simultaneously, swallowing any sound she could have made.

His barbed cock scraped against her walls, making her cant her hips with each thrust. She felt him growl into her mouth as he forced her tongue to dance with his, and sensation of being penetrated in two places at once nearly overwhelmed her.

Eventually, though, it became clear that he wanted to make use of his mouth in other places, and so to her great disappointment he withdrew from her mouth and proceeded to take advantage of her completely nude body. When she whimpered at the loss and threatened to cry out from his thrusts, he shoved the star-tip of his tail into her mouth to silence her once again, then immediately began marking up her body with his fangs.

He latched on to her breast as he pounded into her, the action making her jolt in surprise as his sharp teeth dug into her flesh without breaking the skin. He mouthed her gently, his tongue running over the areas where his fangs had gotten hold of her to soothe whatever hurt he might have caused.

When he possessively latched on to her collarbone, she saw stars, cuming explosively around his cock as she screamed mutely into his tail.

Raijin growled harshly in her ear as she clamped around him, his thrusts picking up speed despite the resistance her walls put up. 

And then, just like that, he too was at his end, roaring his completion as he shot his electrified load as far as her depths would allow.

She trembled as the cum shocked her in _just_ the right way, pleasure making her white out while her cunt fluttered over and over _and over_ , milking Raijin of that beautiful seed in a cycle that would only end when he ran out. It dribbled into her uterus as her contractions opened up her cervix just enough, buzzing pleasantly inside her womb.

Eventually, he’d spent himself and withdrew his cock from her folds, pulling his tail from her mouth as he did so. Her part was not over now that he had come, and he intended to instill this part as a habit in her.

Fortunately, with the loss of his tail, Mina’s mouth was open wide, as if begging for something else to fill it. He was happy to oblige, turning around to face her pussy as he sank his dirty cock past her lips. He purred contentedly as she dutifully sucked him, cleaning him of their combined fluids, and in return he cleaned her in the same way, making sure that not a drop of his seed was wasted.

His ministrations drove her to another weak orgasm, and he cleaned that up too, and finally, satisfied, he removed his cock from her mouth, rumbling proudly at his Mina.

Mina, for her part, was trying to catch her breath. She hadn’t expected her morning to start out like this, but she wasn’t complaining. She sat up slowly, struggling to remember what she had wanted to talk to Raijin about in the first place, when she caught sight of the two other Poke Balls on her nightstand.

“Like I was trying to say earlier,” she huffed, though unable to hide her grin. “I wanted to introduce you to our new teammates. I was hoping you could help me lay down some rules, too. I want to keep doing this with you guys, but if other people find out, it could be big trouble.” That, at least, she was well aware of.

“Roawr,” Raijin vocalized in agreement. He very much did not want to give up this arrangement, and humans being the stupid bunch they were would never allow him to continue mating his girl if they ever caught wind of it.

“I think Ares, the Nidoran understands, but I don’t think Apollo, the Growlithe, will listen to me,” Mina told him. “He seems pretty stubborn. But, if you all help me in battles and stuff, I’ll be happy to do whatever you want when no one else is around! Do you think you could help me lay down the law?”

Raijin’s chest puffed up with pride. How could he deny such a request from his girl? Especially when it meant he would get to have her forever? He mrowed his approval, and she beamed at him gratefully.

“You’re the best, Rai!” she told him, with which he fervently agreed. “Now, let’s meet the new additions to our family!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to keep updates coming, but given our current situation that may grow difficult. 
> 
> As much as I might appreciate any sentiments of condolence, I'd rather you not comment them. Please limit comments to the scope of the story.
> 
> Thanks for the support! I honestly was not expecting this kind of traction, and it means a lot. <3


	6. Chapter 5: Growlithe, Nidoran, and Luxio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, time flies. I didn't mean to be away for over two weeks, but I can't promise it won't happen again.
> 
> I did warn you all though. ;)
> 
> On a more serious note, motivation in every facet of my life has been hard to come by given the current state of affairs, especially where it concerns our family. It will definitely continue to impact the time between my updates, and I sincerely apologize for that.
> 
> That said, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mina grabbed her occupied Poke Balls and released the Pokemon inside, letting them materialize on the ground before her.

Ares trilled happily, eager to be out of his ball, while Apollo shook out his fur with a lazy yawn. 

“Hey, guys! I wanted to get you all introduced to each other,” Mina told them with enthusiastic verve.

Apollo and Ares looked at each other for the first time since the night before’s unpleasant encounter. The Nidoran flinched as the Growlithe huffed out a small, harmless ember at him, prompting Raijin to growl at them both in warning.

“Hey now,” Mina said in a warning tone, mouth pulling into a disappointed frown. “We’re all on the same team. I want us to all get along.”

Apollo growled at her, as if telling her to mind her place, which made Raijin snarl at him in response. The Growlithe’s attention turned to the Luxio, as if noticing him for the first time, and his growling picked up in volume. Apparently, the stereotype of dogs and cats not getting along held true.

As much as their distaste for each other hurt her heart, she felt that familiar need starting to build up in her loins again now that her two very large, very _male_ Pokemon were before her. She held back a whimper, determined to do what she’d brought them out to do.

“S-So,” she started with a shaky voice, kneeling beside her Nidoran. “This big boy is Ares.” She patted his large head, smiling happily when he nuzzled into her touch. He licked her hand in open affection, and she felt a rush of desire run through her. A rush that did not go unnoticed by Apollo, whose nose forced itself between her thighs and knocked her on her ass as he took a telling whiff.

“W-Whoa!” Mina exclaimed, biting back a moan as his nose pressed itself firmly into her clit and snuffled. “A-And this is A-Apolloo _ooh_.”

A sharp hiss from Raijin made the Growlithe jolt in surprise, giving Mina enough time to pick herself back up.

“And that’s Raijin,” Mina finished, slightly breathless. “And _this_ ,” she said, waving her hand at Apollo in a generalized motion, “is exactly what I want to talk about.”

All three of her Pokemon turned their eyes on her, interested in what she had to say to varying degrees. She saw Apollo lick his maw, staring at her with clear intention, and she felt the urge to drop to her knees for him. She managed to push through.

“We need some rules,” she told them, face flushing. “About when we can… you know… _play_ with each other.”

Ares watched her curiously while Apollo snorted his displeasure. The Growlithe hadn’t signed up for _rules_.

Mina took a deep breath, finding strength in Raijin’s encouraging nod.

“I want to be the Champion,” she told them. “I want to be a great Pokemon Trainer, the _best_. And I want you all to help me do that. I want to battle with you and get stronger with you. But I also want to… to keep _playing_ with you, like we’ve been doing.”

Ares gave an excited, “Bubu!” of agreement, but Apollo’s expression was dubious at best.

“And I also don’t want to get caught _playing_ with you,” she told them. “Other people… They don’t understand. They think it’s wrong. And if they catch us, we could get in big trouble. And I don’t want that. I want to make sure we can always keep _playing_. So please. Help me win battles. Become Champions with me. And in return, when no one is around to catch us, I’ll belong to all of you.”

“Bububu!” Ares exclaimed eagerly, nuzzling her thighs. He was sold, no convincing needed, and she smiled so wide that it nearly hurt her face.

Apollo, however, snorted in displeasure. As far as he was concerned, she belonged to him all the time, no matter who was around. “Growl,” he barked disagreeably, pulling the girl’s smile back into a frown.

“Please, it’s necessary,” Mina told him. “We can’t do anything if you get taken away from me.”

But the Growlithe wasn’t swayed. He responded by shoving Ares out of the way and inserted his face between her thighs roughly, parting her legs and giving her mons a rough lick.

“Ooh!”

“Raaoow!” Raijin snarled, haunches rising in preparation to pounce in defense of his girl.

But Apollo barely spared him a glance, chest puffing in pride as the girl allowed his advances despite herself. He gave her another lick, noting the way her body trembled in desire, and made a show of circling around to her rear. To his deep pleasure, the girl submissively dropped to her knees for him.

The Luxio rumbled off another warning, but Apollo didn’t care. He was far bigger than the mangey cat, and it wasn’t like the Nidoran was going to stop him. He mounted the girl and was just about to reassert his dominance when the Luxio pounced with a yowl, knocking him off Mina and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Mina yelped in surprise, scrambling back up as she watched Raijin and Apollo viciously wrestle for dominance. Apollo had a clear size advantage, but just when the Growlithe looked like he might be able to force Raijin to his back, the Luxio pinned him to the ground and sank his claws into his chest, paralyzing the canine into submission with a satisfied rumble.

And it was then that the Growlithe understood that he wasn’t the Alpha of this little pack. It was a cat that could render him paralyzed with just a prick of his claw. And the cat agreed with the girl.

The dog was twitching with shock but otherwise could not move as the Luxio pulled off him. His full erection was exposed to the air, dripping with precum and showing no sign of returning to his sheath any time soon.

Mina couldn’t help herself then, eyes glued to his cock. She moaned, entranced. She needed that cock. _Needed it_.

Raijin seemed to sense her need, for he approached her, rubbing himself teasingly against her body.

She bit back another moan as he dragged himself against the length of her, until the tip of his tail caught her under her chin and applied a pressure that said, “Follow me.” She crawled on her hands and knees, following Raijin’s leading tail, until she was positioned over Apollo, his cock just inches from her face and his straining maw inches from her weeping cunt.

She made to close the distance, but a firm push of Raijin’s tail made his instructions clear. 

Wait.

“Rao rawwor?” he murred to the prone canine. A question of his surrender, if her hazy mind was interpreting that right.

“R-Row,” the dog managed through the static. An affirmation, perhaps.

She whimpered as her need ramped up, desperate to have the Growlithe’s dick no matter how disagreeable he was.

Fortunately, Raijin was satisfied by Apollo’s answer. His tail moved to the top of her head and pushed down and with a grateful sob, she took what she could of Apollo’s thick cock into her mouth, her upper half sinking into his fur.

She moaned as her tongue mapped out each vein and divet, relishing the heat and the thick musk of him as she sucked. She was rewarded with a hot, salty spurt of pre, and from there she was hooked, slavering away to get more and more and _more._

Through the fog of lust clouding her mind, she thought she heard Raijin make another murr sound. He must have, for not a moment later there was a weight on her back that could only belong to Ares.

The Nidoran humped against her backside for a few seconds before the tip of his cock caught her opening and pushed in, stretching her so beautifully that she could have cried. Each thrust forced her into Apollo’s dick, making her lips repeatedly kiss his engorging knot, not that she was trying to get away from it. She loved it, couldn’t get enough. Wanted both to be deeper inside her, even though the one in her mouth was making it harder and harder to take in air.

An orgasm tore through her suddenly, the thick dog dick in her mouth muting the sound of her blissful cries. She shook, her pussy constricting Ares' cock in a way that made the large purple Pokemon “ _Bu!_ ” in surprised pleasure and redouble his efforts, pounding away at her harder so that the tightness of her snatch didn’t expel him from her depths.

Her fluids, and Raijin’s too, dribbled from her cunt, splashing against the Growlithe’s mouth. The girl’s juices he didn’t mind, even relished, but the fact that that Arceus-damned cat’s seed was staining his muzzle was humiliating. Almost more so than the fact that the timid Nidoran he’d defeated the night before’s nuts were repeatedly slapping him in the face. As it was, Apollo could only lie there, twitching in his paralysis, and enjoy what he was given, which was Mina’s delectable mouth worshiping his cock. He would have preferred to be in Ares’ place, but at least he would be able to –

“Raaow,” Raijin sharply yowled, gently slapping Mina’s face with his tail to force her face away from Apollo’s cock.

She looked at the Luxio in surprise, mouth gaping and dripping with saliva and pre-cum as she gasped for air around sharp pants were forced from her with every one of Ares’ thrusts. 

Hard for her again, Luxio mounted her face, thrusting into her mouth without further preamble and setting off another powerful orgasm in response to his rough dominance of her.

And so, Apollo was forced to lie there as two other Pokemon fucked the girl, _his girl_ , on top of him. Forced to lie there as a combination of _all_ of their fluids drenched his fur while his cock was denied its release.

Any remaining thought that he was the Alpha was fucked out of him, metaphorically speaking. The cat was the Alpha. 

A fucking _cat_ was his Alpha, whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, requests and suggestions are welcome (though never guaranteed to see fruition).
> 
> I appreciate everyone that has commented, bookmarked, and kudo'd this work. It makes my little pervert heart happy that there are so many people as messed up as I am. <3


	7. Chapter 6: Lucario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough* well. I'm back with an update a lot earlier than expected. I just got a request/suggestion that made me too hot not to do. I definitely had plans for Lucario, but not until later, and probably not what this turned into.
> 
> For feasibility in this location, I may have stretched it a bit. I've been playing a Rom of Platinum called Renegade Platinum (it's fantastic, I recommend it. Much of the same story, but some small twists that make it feel like you're playing a whole new game.) and in it, Riolu can be caught in Oreburgh Gate. Ergo, I made the leap to a Lucario being there.
> 
> It's much longer than my other chapters. I got really really into it. *ahem*
> 
> Hope you like it!

With Ares’ seed dripping from her snatch and Raijin’s buzzing in her belly, Mina’s desire was sated for the time being. 

She jumped back into the shower to clean herself up, taking care not to miss any of the drying cum on her skin. It really was everywhere; specks of Raijin’s were around her mouth, and Ares’ ran down her thighs, but Apollo’s pre was splattered all over her neck. She scrubbed at it all thoroughly with soap, because Arceus forbid she get caught with that kind of evidence after having just stressed the importance of discretion with her team.

Once she was clean, she soaked a towel in warm water and soap and returned to her still-paralyzed Growlithe’s side. Raijin and Ares had willingly returned to their Pokeballs once they’d finished, but Apollo hadn’t been able to, not to mention he was an absolute mess.

Him being too heavy for her to drag to the shower by herself, and a Fire-Type with an aversion to water, she figured a soapy, damp towel would be the best way to clean him. She took special care as she wetted his fur, gently saturating the sticky areas and wiping away the mess.

He was relatively silent as she worked, though the occasional twitch still wracked his body. She would have to have him healed up again before she moved on.

All the while, his cock remained at attention, painfully erect. She cleaned that too, wishing she could tend to it. Raijin had been quite clear that this was Apollo’s punishment for not being a team player. 

“I’m sorry,” she told him. “I would if I could. But if you can get through today, tonight I’m all yours.”

He huffed something that she took as grudging agreement, and she finished cleaning him off. After drying him as best she could with her own slightly damp towel, she returned him to his Pokeball, got herself dressed, gathered her things, and made her way back down to the front desk.

A chipper Nurse Joy, the same one she’d interacted with the night before, took her Pokeballs with a look of mild concern.

“Oh my, what happened?” she asked.

“Oh, just an introduction that didn’t go as planned,” Mina honestly replied, weary at the thought. “They’re mostly fine, but my Luxio paralyzed my Growlithe when they were tumbling.”

The Nurse Joy frowned at her. “You’ll have to train them better,” she said, almost scolding. “You’re meant to be their figure of authority. It sounds like they were fighting for dominance, and that shouldn’t happen if their Trainer is already the so-called ‘Alpha.’”

Mina offered the nurse an appreciative smile for her concern, but inside she was insulted.

“I’ll do better,” she promised, though having no intention to do such a thing. She wasn’t looking to be the master of her Pokemon, she wanted to be partners with them. Mostly. She was okay with them being her masters away from the eyes of humanity.

Whether she was convinced or not, the Nurse Joy healed up and returned Mina’s Pokemon to her, sending her off with a warning to be careful.

…

It was still early by the time she got herself out of Jubilife City. Without a Gym to challenge, Mina didn’t much see the need to explore. The TV station wasn’t anything she particularly cared about, and the school definitely wasn’t. 

She’d spotted a strange looking man in a brown trench coat hiding behind a lamppost, but other than introducing himself as “Looker” and telling her to be wary of an organization called Team Galactic, he didn’t really give her an opportunity to speak before running off.

Regardless, she’d put it out of her mind as she’d stepped into Route 203, barely getting a second to enjoy the fresh air before she was swept up into a series of battles with other Trainers populating the area. 

Apollo had made short work of each and every one of their Pokemon, and she was thrilled to see that he apparently intended to follow her rules. Although, after every victory, he’d shot her a look that said he intended to have her on her knees for him exactly as she’d promised once night fell.

She couldn’t wait, and by the time she was entering Oreburgh Gate she was flush with anticipation.

She followed the clearly marked path, checking through her Pokedex as she walked. She hadn’t had the chance to look at the entry for her Growlithe until just then, but wasn’t surprised to find that he was also exceptionally large for his species. He weighed over 70 pounds, nearly double what was normal, and she wondered if it was coincidence or if she would continue to attract Pokemon of unusual size.

She felt herself moisten at the thought.

There was a fork in the path that came up as she slid her Pokedex back into her pocket, one that deviated from the main trail. It was roped off, marked as dangerous and warning Trainers of all levels to steer clear. 

Mina wondered what was so dangerous, but simply shrugged and continued through the cave.

Or at least, she would have if she hadn’t heard a voice.

_‘No, no. Not that way.’_

She paused, looking around to see who’d spoken only to find not a single person in sight. No one that the voice could have belonged to, and yet, she heard it clear as day.

She turned back to look down the closed-off path, seeing only darkness looking back at her.

‘ _Yes, that’s right. This way,’_ the voice said, soft and perfect and _male_ , compelling her to do as it said. _‘Do not trust the sign. I am the most dangerous thing here, and I will do you no harm.’_ In her mind, she could picture a wry smirk, but she wasn’t sure why that was. _‘No, no harm at all. I see it in your heart, and your aura.”_

With no one to see her, she dipped under the rope and walked into the darkness at the voice’s behest, pulling a flashlight out to light her way.

 _‘Good girl,’_ the voice crooned, making her want to preen at his praise. _‘Come to me, and I will take care of you. I will help you through your heat.’_

She wanted that very much, suddenly very aware of how needy her little cunny had abruptly become. It was pulsing at the voice’s every word, sending evidence of her desire trailing down her thighs. 

When she came to a set of old stairs leading down into an inky abyss, she paused.

 _‘Just a little further, Sweetling,’_ the voice promised her. ‘ _My den isn’t far. I sense your need, and I am only too happy to provide.’_

She descended without hesitation, unable to deny the voice calling to her. In her head, she thought she felt his approval, but that had to be her imagination. Still, the thought made her all the wetter, and she hastened down the stairs, eager to meet the owner of the voice.

‘ _Oh, Sweetling, I can’t wait to meet you either,’_ the voice cooed in her head. ‘ _I can smell you from here, precious. Can sense that you’re aching for me. You_ are _aching for me, aren’t you?’_

‘Yes!’ she thought, coming to the bottom of the stairs.

 _‘Speak for me, precious. No humans can hear you down here.’_ She thought she heard a hint of laughter in his voice then. _‘You can be as loud as you want. Now speak.’_

“Yes!” she exclaimed into the void.

‘ _Yes what?’_

“I-I’m aching for you,” she shyly whispered.

_‘Oh, sweet girl, let me take care of you.’_

She gasped then as she was grabbed from behind by a pair of furry hands (paws?) and pulled into an alcove that she’d overlooked with her flashlight. She would have screamed in fear, but one of the fuzzy appendages fixed itself over her mouth.

‘ _Sweetling, the only screams I want to hear from you are screams of pleasure, not fear,’_ the voice said to her.

She felt herself relax in her captor’s grip, though whether that was done of her own volition she wasn’t sure.

‘ _That’s a good girl.’_

She was scooped up into the creature’s arms, and suddenly it was leaping up to an overhang that served as the natural balcony for a spacious cave. Her flashlight illuminated the inside, where she could see a plush bed of soft-looking grasses and scraps of scavenged blankets.

A bed that she was deposited into with surprising care.

He allowed her time to get her bearings, chuffing in amusement when she turned her light on him.

Him being a massive Lucario that easily dwarfed her and made her revisit her theory that somehow she was attracting abnormally large Pokemon.

 _‘Perhaps you are,’_ the Lucario spoke in her head. ‘ _You, sweet girl, are like a beacon. I went to great lengths to ensure I was the only one in this area that could have you. Your heat is intoxicating.’_

Mina gazed at him, taking in his every detail. He was truly large, his thick sheath and Sitrus Berry-sized balls superbly enforcing that, and obviously powerful, bearing the scars of many tough battles, the most obvious being on his chest where she knew a spike used to be.

Her heart went out to him, knowing that he must have lived a very hard life.

The Lucario inhaled deeply, gazing at her with his fiery red eyes. _‘Oh, Sweetling, your heat is burning you, isn’t it? Becoming too much to bear?’_ He stalked towards her, casting long shadows in the cave, his nostrils flaring as she responded positively to his words. ‘ _You need me to take care of you, don’t you?’_

“Yes,” she said, her desperation clear and prompting a feral grin to spread across his muzzle.

_‘Then remove your clothes for me, Sweetling. Lest I tear them off to see to your needs.’_

Mina set her light to the side and shucked her clothes off so quickly it made the Lucario chuff out another canine laugh. Her shirt and skirt were thrown aside, her shoes, socks, pack, and Pokeballs following suit until she was nude before the beautiful jackal Pokemon.

‘ _Good girl.’_ There was a hungry gleam in his eye as he gazed upon her much smaller body, his sheath bobbing as his cock began to emerge.

Mina trembled at the sight.

‘ _This will be all yours, precious,’_ he promised her, indicating his cock with a quick nod. _‘But first…’_

He was upon her then, gently forcing her to lay back against the bedding with his body while one of his paws trailed down her form. She shivered as his fur tickled against her skin, and quietly mewled for him when the pads of his fingers (toes?) rubbed up and down her slit, collecting her moisture.

Her hips jerked against him, pleasure choking her as the unfamiliar sensation stoked the heat inside her.

‘ _Yes, Sweetling, let me take care of you. Such a good girl,’_ he purred, dipping his head to lick her collarbone as his paw continued its ministrations.

She panted and squirmed as his slickening paw started to easily glide over her netherlips and his tongue journeyed lower to suckle at her tit.

_‘Yes, you want me to take care of you, don’t you? Need me to make the heat go away.’_

She moaned, long and pleading, as he pressed a thick digit into her opening, slowly pumping it in and out of her pussy. It was thicker than she expected, stretching her just slightly, and the friction of his fur rubbing everything it touched was maddening. A feeling that was heighted when she felt the heat of his extra thick cock rubbing his pre into her thigh.

‘ _Mmm, you’re dripping for me, precious. So wet. You’ve soaked my paw.’_

She cried in protest when he withdrew his paw from her heat, the mouth on her breast following. She squirmed beneath him, desperate for more contact, as he brought the paw to her lips.

 _‘Taste yourself, Sweetling,_ ’ he told her, red eyes darkening as she obeyed and ran her tongue over his paw. He joined her, his own tongue sampling her juices, swiveling to the side to catch the edge of her mouth. The he kept his paw pressed against her open mouth, tongue mashing itself in the small space between them to capture the best of both worlds until his paw was dripping more with their saliva than with her desire.

Only then did he remove his paw from her mouth, fully replacing it with his tongue as he returned his furry digits to her sweet cunt. He swallowed her impassioned mewls as he plunged his finger back into her, harder and more insistent than before, before prodding her entrance with a second finger. 

His mouth tore away from hers, moving to close gently around her neck as the second thick digit pushed in and pumped. She wailed for him, and he rumbled in satisfaction as her walls hugged him tightly.

 _‘Good girl. Good girl,’_ he purred as she came down from her first orgasm. ‘ _You came so good for me, Sweetling.’_

Her breathing was labored as the aftershocks of her orgasm ran their course, and she was suddenly thankful that this Lucario was missing his chest spike otherwise she might be a bit uncomfortable. Her entire body was flushed, sweat peppering her skin despite the coolness of the caves. Sweat that the Lucario was taking great pains to lick away.

His wandering tongue went lower and lower and lower until it was replacing his paw in her cunt, licking up her fluids with gusto. It wasn’t nearly as thick as the digits of his paw, but it had much longer reach and greater dexterity, curling inside her in a way that left her begging for more.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” she repeated, almost manic.

 _‘Oh precious, I could eat you for hours,’_ he said to her, though his physical body was growling with the ferocity of his urges. His hot cock had migrated south as his mouth had, and she missed the sensation of it against her skin, though his tongue made it truly difficult to think about anything else.

 _‘On your feet, Sweetling,’_ he said suddenly, his voice cutting into the fog of her arousal.

He helped her stand, even from his place between her legs, his tongue never leaving her folds. Without his support, she didn’t think she would be able to manage, but his strong paws on her hips kept her upright event as her legs trembled like jelly. 

The change in position was enough to tip her over the edge again, and she came with loud cry, her juices dripping directly into his mouth.

 _‘Are you ready for me, sweet girl?’_ he asked, finally removing his tongue so that he could rise to his full height. His cock slipped between the gap in her thighs, and she reflexively closed them to feel his girth as he thrust into the soft seam of muscles.

She leaned back into him, weak, but his paws continued to support her weight, kneading into her flesh.

‘ _Tell me you want my cock, precious,’_ he said, licking the shell of her ear and nuzzling into her neck. ‘ _Tell me you want my cock, and I’ll make the heat go away.’_

She felt the turgid rod of his dick graze her lips and thought about how she wanted it more than anything else.

‘ _Oh, Sweetling, you need to speak. Tell me what you want.’_

She gasped in need, her ass pressing firmly back into his hips. “I want your cock,” she begged him.

_‘That’s my girl.’_

His paws pried her thighs open, and before she could so much as take a breath, she was split open around his rod, the wind knocked out of her as he filled her in one thrust. She gasped, trying to fill her lungs as her body adjusted to the massive invader in her pussy. He was by far the biggest she’d taken up until this point, and his fingers hadn’t prepped her for just how much girth he carried.

He licked her neck, holding still for her. ‘ _Beautiful, Sweetling. You’re so tight around my cock. I can’t wait to have it all inside you.’_

“It’s not – not all…?”

‘ _Oh, precious,’_ he cooed, withdrawing ever so slightly so that he could thrust in again, gently this time. _‘We still have a few inches to go. But don’t worry; I know you can take it. You’re such a good girl.’_

She shivered, her walls clenching lightly at his praise, and he hissed in surprised pleasure.

‘ _Yes, such a good girl. You’ll take my cock beautifully; I know you will. And my knot…’_ This time, it was the Lucario that shivered. ‘ _I’ll knot you so well, not a drop will escape. I’ll pump you full of my cum, enough to drown your heat.’_ He thrust into her again, a little bit more of his cock sinking into her.

She mewled as the thrust sent sparks dancing before her eyes, and it was becoming ever more clear that the Lucario was the only thing keeping her upright. His words only amplified the effect, though she wasn’t sure what he meant by “knot.”

He mouthed her shoulder as he began to speed up his thrusts, working his cock in and out of her. ‘ _You’ve been knotted before, Sweetling. By that arrogant little Growlithe_ ,’ he told her, and a picture flashed in her mind of the thick ball of flesh that Apollo had forced into her body just the night before. _‘Yes. All canine Pokemon have one. And I am particularly proud of mine. And when you take it inside you…’_ He thrust just a little bit harder at the thought, unable to finish his sentence.

He buried more and more inside her, bashing against her cervix, trying to breach the muscle so that he could sink the rest of his length into her slick heat.

‘ _You like that, precious?’_ he asked, even the telepathic voice sounding like it was panting at this point. ‘ _You like the feel of my cock inside you? Spreading you open? Fucking you good?’_

“Yes! Yes!” she wailed, close to crying at just how perfect it felt.

_‘You want me to bury it all inside, don’t you? Want to feel my knot corking you, trapping my cum deep in your womb, making you my bitch?’_

She screamed out another “YES!” just as he breached her cervix, the pain short-lived but for the pleasure that fired through every synapse as he hilted himself in her cunt.

He howled at his success, a howl that made the cave shake, as he fucked into the girl with his full length.

She was vaguely aware of the sensation of his furry sheath rubbing against her slit, his heavy balls thumping against her thighs as pounded into her. 

Her feet were no longer on the floor, the Lucario having full control of her body to fuck at his pleasure. 

‘ _So good, Sweetling!’_ he snarled in her mind. _‘Taking me so good! Such a good girl!’_

She felt something catch on her folds as he thrust into her.

_‘Oh, Sweetling, my knot is ready to fill you. It’ll feel so good once it’s inside, Sweetling. You’ll take it, won’t you?’_

“ _Please! Yes! Knot me!”_ she screamed, the pleasure so overwhelming that tears were streaming down her face.

The Lucario managed to lick them up, jarring as his thrusts were becoming. He slammed his dick into her cunt over and over and over, his growing knot catching on her walls but always coming free until finally it was too large to remove. Too large to remove, but nowhere near done growing.

‘ _You feel that inside you, Sweetling?_ ’ he asked, continuing to thrust into her at a frenzied pace in spite of his knot, rubbing it against her walls. ‘ _You feel it growing? Sealing you up tight?’_

His paws shifted position, one going to cling to her breast, the other going to finger her clit. 

She came apart in his arms without answering his question, an ear-piercing scream echoing through the caves as she came explosively around him. So explosively that she whited out, lost in pleasure that kept rolling over her as his knot grew in size and his paw kept frigging her clit.

He snarled at the sensation of her endlessly fluttering walls, biting her shoulder possessively as he approached his own end. His knot had finally swelled up to full size, comparable to a Spelon Berry, and all it needed was a little-

A particularly strong contraction of the blissed-out girl’s pussy was the final straw. The Lucario clutched Mina tightly in his arms, holding her to him as rope after rope of hot cum was fired directly into her womb with nowhere to escape.

He sank down into the bedding, letting Mina lie bonelessly in the blankets as he held himself above her, biting back a growl with each spurt of cum. He nursed the bite he’d left on her shoulder with his tongue, no longer ruled by the frenzy of fucking, his blood cooling with every pulse of his loins.

After about twenty minutes, Mina was able to pull herself out of the haze, finding that during her trip into unconsciousness, the Lucario had somehow managed to turn her onto her back. His knot remained firmly stuck inside her, continuing to fill her womb with his seed, and his red eyes stared down at her with pride.

 _‘You’re awake now, precious?’_ he asked, running his tongue affectionately over her closed lips. He didn’t wait for her answer before continuing. ‘ _Such a good girl, Sweetling,’_ he repeated, making her just about burst with happiness that she’d pleased him. ‘ _Took me so good, like a good bitch. So good.’_

She hummed in muted pleasure as she felt the heat of his latest jet of cum spray the back of her womb. She was exhausted, and idly she wondered how long they would be stuck together.

‘ _Oh, it will be a while yet, Sweetling,’_ he purred in her head, continuing to lazily lap at her lips. ‘ _I’m nowhere near done. My knot won’t go down for at least a few more hours.’_ He smirked at her then, giving a jerky thrust that had her back to seeing stars. ‘ _I promised you all of my cum, and like a good girl you’re taking it all. Letting me fill you up.’_ He thrust again, and she spiraled back down the throes of pleasure, her cunt rippling around his knot as she came.

‘ _Good girl,’_ he praised her again, for cumming on his cock. ‘My _good girl.’_

“Y-Yours?” she managed to stutter as he rewarded her with another pump of his hips.

 _‘Why, I’ll be joining you, of course,’_ he confirmed, snaking his tongue in between her open lips before she could close her mouth. She moaned as his next thrust sent another weak wave of flutters through her pussy. ‘ _Silly Sweetling. Even if I have to share, I’m never going to let you go. I’ll even help you win those silly battles of yours, but only if you promise to keep being a good girl for me. Do you promise?’_

And as he continued to lazily pump his knotted cock in her cunt and tongue in her mouth, she sincerely hoped he was right.

 _‘_ I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fanning myself* 
> 
> To the one that suggested a Lucario, you know who you are. I hope I did your vision justice. I certainly had a great time writing it. As will become abundantly clear as this story goes on, I have a weakness for knots. 
> 
> Like I said, I was not expecting to post again so soon, but this pretty much wrote itself, born from a request. Other requests might elicit a similar reaction. *shrug* Hard to say. But it certainly doesn't hurt.
> 
> Thanks again to all who've commented, bookmarked, and kudo'd. As always, requests and suggestions are welcome (though never guaranteed to see fruition). 
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment - I'm particularly proud of this chapter. ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Growlithe and Lucario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Not Easter appropriate, but can't say that I'm bothered by that. ;)
> 
> In other news, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from my husband for long. He's found me out. Fortunately, he's kind of into it.
> 
> Enjoy!

True to the Lucario’s word, he’d stayed tied to her for a good couple of hours, taking full advantage of having her stuck to him. 

Owing to his Steel/Fighting-type natures, he’d seemed to have endless stamina and strength in spades. He’d let her rest, in a sense, for awhile shortly after they’d tied, but after she’d climaxed from his grinding to the point of passing out, he’d seen fit to employ drastic measures to revive her. Measures that included fucking her hard on his knot until her next orgasm was so powerful it woke her up.

Then he’d gotten mischievous, scooped her ragdoll body up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and dashed with her through caves, letting the jostling movements do all of the fuckwork for him. The darkness had seemed to amplify the sensations for her, because she’d clenched him all the harder when she came.

By the time his knot had shrunk enough to pull out of her battered cunt and he’d returned Mina to the den, she’d lost all ability to walk. 

Naturally, he couldn’t have her returning to civilization as she was, no matter how lovely he’d said she’d looked with a river of his seed flowing from her pussy. So, like the wonderful provider he was, he’d cleaned her up, languidly licking the mess from her thighs with tender care while he’d waited for her to regain some feeling in her limbs.

He’d praised her when she came weakly from his tongue bath, and once she’d stopped trickling his cum, he’d dressed her, helped her gather her belongings, and lent his support to aid her in walking out of the cave.

Whatever trainers they came across didn’t bother issuing any challenges, seeing the Lucario at her side and wisely concluding that they wouldn’t stand a chance.

 _‘Almost to the end, Sweetling,’_ he cooed in her head. _‘And with daylight to spare.’_

He took her straight to the Oreburgh Pokemon Center, making sure she had a meal in her before he took a Love Ball from her bag and captured himself.

The meal went a long way in reenergizing her, and after healing up her team she got herself a room, some food for them as well, and checked herself in. She stripped out of her clothes as soon as the door closed behind her, intending to take a shower but collapsing onto the bed instead to take a moment to rest.

Laying there, luxuriating in the softness of the covers, Mina fished out her Pokedex from her bag and looked up her newest addition, unsurprised at this point to find that he was well above average in size for his species as she suspected. 

Her eye caught on a feature she hadn’t noticed before, and after curiously clicking on the button she was able to pull up a full analysis on the Pokemon in her team; their abilities, their known attacks, their natures, theirs stats, and even their levels. 

“Well, that’s useful,” she said, opening the file on Raijin.

The star next to his name indicated that he was a Shiny Pokemon, and his Rivalry ability explained some of his behavior with Apollo. His nature seemed to benefit his Attack stat, and he knew a wide range of attacks that she would have to memorize for future use. He was sitting at an impressive Level 25.

Pleased, and proud of her Luxio, Mina clicked down the list.

Ares was a respectable Level 15 with the Poison Point ability, and seeing that he had a Gentle Nature didn’t surprise her at all.

Apollo seemed to have the Intimidate Ability, which also explained some of his behavior. He was already at Level 21, and his nature also benefited his Attack stat. His range of Fire-type moves wouldn’t do her much good against Oreburgh’s famously Rock-type-using Gym Leader, but she was impressed by them nonetheless.

The final member of her team, and she trembled just thinking about him, the Lucario who’d happily accepted the name Anubis, was a different story altogether. Her assumption that he’d seen many battles in his time apparently was correct, the most experienced Pokemon on her team at Level 49. His nature was Naughty, and thinking about the sort of trouble he would get up to made her flush with anticipation.

 _‘Oh, Sweetling, you have no idea,’_ he said, releasing himself from his Poke Ball with pop.

She jerked in surprise. “How did you-?”

 _‘Precious, I can let myself out whenever I want,’_ he purred, climbing into the bed with her. He lay beside her, pulling her to his chest. ‘ _It’s much nicer out here.’_

She shivered when one of his paws slipped up her body and began fondling her chest. “Y-You don’t have to stay in the ball, if you don’t want to,” she told him, feeling herself respond immediately to his ministrations. “If y-you’re more comfortable outside of it… Just…”

He nuzzled her face, chuffing in her ear. _‘Just behave myself when the humans are around? Don’t you worry, Sweetling. They’ll never have any idea.’_ He rolled her nipple between the pads of his paws. ‘ _I could never let something like that happen to you.’_

She began to squirm, rubbing against him as desire returned to her, softly building in her core.

‘ _So needy, precious,’_ he chuckled in her head. _‘I thought I gave you enough of my seed to last, but it seems a couple of hours was all it took for your heat to burn it all away. What a shame. I enjoyed the smell of you dripping with me.’_ One of his paws dropped down to gently stroke her mound, his motions unhurried as if this were simply how he relaxed. ‘ _Alas, I’m afraid I’ll need more time to recover to tend to you properly. Perhaps there’s another that could give you relief.’_

His paw left her breast to retrieve the Ultra Ball on the night stand, releasing Apollo from its confines.

The Growlithe shook out his fur before realizing a new Pokemon was in the room with them, fondling his girl. He growled angrily as he jumped up on the bed with them both, unwilling to be cuckolded again like he was that morning.

‘ _Now, now, none of that,’_ Anubis chided the dog, baring his fangs in a warning grin even as he continued to stroke the whimpering Mina. ‘ _I have no interest in fighting you, but if you challenge me, I will put you in your place.’_ He gently rolled Mina onto her stomach, letting her rest atop him for a moment before gently bringing her knees up so that her rear was in the air. _‘She’s ready for you, you stupid mutt. Do want you want. Don’t mind me.’_

Apollo seemed to be struck dumb for a moment, staring at the Lucario that was helpfully keeping the girl in place for him. The sight of her ass swaying back and forth as she rubbed her chest against the Lucario’s had him hard and ready, the tip of his cock peeking out from his sheath.

Mina moaned as the Growlithe’s weight fell upon her back, his body completely pinning her to Anubis’ as he mounted her. He hadn’t bothered to lick her at all before scrambling to fuck her, but given the effect Anubis had had on her and his continued fondling, she couldn’t find herself caring.

Sandwiched between the two Pokemon, Mina’s need spiked. Her nipples were painfully hard as they dragged through Anubis’ fur, and her pussy was craving to have something split it open. It felt like an eternity before Apollo finally lined up with her slit, and when she felt his tip catch at her opening she hissed at the heat of it.

‘ _Look at me, Sweetling,’_ Anubis ordered, using a paw to hook her chin. He gazed into her eyes as Apollo sank this length into her cunt, and as she groaned in satisfaction at her fullness, the Lucario continued to whisper dirty encouragement in her head. ‘ _You feel him opening you up, precious? Is he filling you, just like you wanted?’_

The Growlithe snarled as he buried his cock into the girl’s tight cunt, unleashing all of his frustrations and aggressions into her body by fucking her at a bestial pace. Each thrust had her gasping for air as he battered her cervix, though she was choking on mewls of pleasure as the action had her sawing back and forth against the Lucario beneath her. He was not gentle, taking his pleasure at the sound of his balls impacting against the back of her thighs.

‘ _Oh, Sweetling,’_ Anubis cooed, licking at her open mouth. ‘ _Such an aggressive thing, rutting you so hard. But you love it, don’t you? You want him to use you, to take you like a bitch, don’t you?’_

‘Yes!’ she mentally replied, trying to keep herself from moaning too loud.

_‘Then tell him that, Sweetling. Tell him how you want him to fuck you harder. Tell him how much you love his cock.’_

She felt her orgasm building the more Anubis talked to her, and with a needy mewl she parroted his words back to Apollo.

 _“_ O-Oh! A-Apollo, you’re f-fucking me so good,” she panted, biting back a yelp when a hot jet of his pre-cum splashed against her walls. “So-so hard! You c-can fuck me a-as hard as you want! You can use me l-like your bitch!”

The Growlithe snarled with vicious satisfaction at her words, increasing his already bruising pace to claim the girl like she so clearly wanted. That she had accepted her place beneath him was the perfect balm to his wounded pride, and he was happy to show her how a real Alpha fucked his bitch. When she gave a particularly throaty moan he bit down on her shoulder with a harsh growl, pleasure coursing through him when she buried her face in the Lucario’s neck and came with a muted scream, her walls clenching around his cock exquisitely.

‘ _Good girl,’_ Anubis crooned, his paws going to her ass, claws sinking in just right as he kneaded the flesh. ‘ _You’re being such a good bitch for this little Growlithe.’_ His own hips bucked slightly beneath her, grinding his furry sheath against her clit in a way that had her keening into his shoulder. ‘ _You came for him so good, Sweetling.’_

Though he’d spent himself hours ago and wouldn’t be ready to go again until perhaps the next day, he was taking his pleasure in helping his Sweetling give herself over to the other Pokemon. She cried so sweetly into his fur, so sensitive to every sensation. It was the most content state of arousal, a gentle humming in his loins that left him feeling utter satisfaction as his girl came apart between him and the Growlithe.

The fluttering of her pussy around his cock spurred Apollo on, his thrusts picking up speed. His knot was beginning to expand outside of her entrance, pushing in and out of her with increasingly audible pops that amplified the obscene squishing sounds brought on by her abundant fluids. 

‘ _He’s going to knot you soon, precious,’_ Anubis told her. ‘ _He’s going to knot that lovely pussy of yours and pump his burning hot cum straight into your womb. You’re aching for it, aren’t you, Sweetling? You want to cum on his knot so bad, don’t you? Beg him for his knot, precious. Beg him to plug you up and burn your heat away.’_

“A-Apollo, please!” Mina gasped, already feeling her end building again. “Knot me, please! I need your knot!”

Anubis rewarded her sweet pleas by plunging his tongue into her mouth, practically fucking her throat with the length of it while Apollo plunged his cock in her pussy. The Lucario’s paws gripped her ass harder, spreading her wide to accept the knot that had grown too large to easily pass into her cunt. 

Apollo’s thrusts slowed slightly as he tried to force the knot back inside, grinding it against her narrow slit with each hard pounding.

Mina felt the knot stretch her lips, so different from how Anubis’ had grown inside her, bordering on painful. She craved more, wanted him to sink it inside her, to force her to accept it. She felt herself give, more of the knot gaining entry until finally, abruptly, the whole of it was pushed inside, corking her good and tight and setting off an orgasm that had her seeing stars. 

Apollo bit back a howl as the tip of his cock lodged past the tight ring of her cervix, and though he had little room to work with, he continued to jerk his hips as he worked towards his own orgasm, forcing Mina back and forth as he moved. 

Anubis released her ass to grip her face, holding her steady as he consumed her, swallowing her shrieks of pleasure as Apollo’s knot applied delicious pressure to her G-spot that made her almost delirious. 

When the first spray of hot, thick cum fired against the back of her womb, she wept at the feeling of completion, as if all she needed for all to be right in the world was cum filling her to the brim.

‘ _Yes, Sweetling, you love the feeling of a Pokemon cumming inside you, don’t you? Love being so filled that you could burst,’_ Anubis hissed as he pulled his tongue from her mouth to lovingly lick her face. ‘ _I promise you, Sweetling, you’ll never want for it. We’ll take good care of you, forever and always.’_

She wanted his promises so badly that she started to weep from the intensity of her feelings, and before she knew it, she was cumming hard on Apollo’s knot once more.

The Growlithe grunted above her as he gave a few final, straggling thrusts before simply collapsing on top of her, trapping her until he was done.

Her skin was slick with sweat that seeped into the fur of her partners. She was hot, but too happy, too sated to move, and she cooed contentedly at the feeling of Apollo’s cock pulsing inside her with every spurt of his cum. 

Beneath her, Anubis continued to grind against Mina, not at all bothered by the weight resting atop him. It had been so much fun assisting her, even if he wasn’t sinking into her himself, and he looked forward to the next opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though there's a tiny bit of plot, this story is pretty much entirely porn and I am okay with that. As such, battles, even Gym Battles will pretty much be skimmed over in favor of getting to the steamy bits. This is just a reflection of my preferences - I tend to lose interest when the smut I love feels the need to give itself substance with plot.
> 
> Also, I apologize for getting repetitive by having Mina do the same Pokemon more than once. That should naturally start to happen less as she gets out of the beginner routes and encounters/captures more Pokemon. I know there are those of you that have suggested things that unfortunately have to wait until we get to a point of feasible encounterability.
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, and kudo'd. I love hearing when you enjoy my story! 
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave a request/suggestion (all are considered, but never guaranteed).


	9. Chapter 8: Nidorino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for ya'll! Hope you enjoy!

Mina fell asleep sandwiched between Anubis and Apollo, the latter still deep inside her while the former took advantage of her slumber to fondle her to his heart’s content.

When she awoke the next morning, having slept solidly through the night, she found herself being spooned by Anubis while Apollo lay next to her on his back, sheath inches from her nose. His fur was matted with dried fluids, hers and his, and the musk of it made her head fuzzy. 

Without thinking, she moved towards it, thinking that she should clean him, but was stopped by the Lucario behind her clutching her to his chest.

 _‘Ah, ah, ah, Sweetling,’_ his groggy voice rumbled in her head. _‘You do that, and you’ll start something you don’t have time for. You have a busy day ahead of you, wouldn’t you say?’_ He said that, grinding his hard sheath teasingly against her backside.

She jolted, suddenly remembering why she was in Oreburgh City in the first place. She was going to challenge the gym today!

 _‘That’s right, precious,’_ Anubis said, rewarding her with a gentle nip on her unmarked neck. _‘Today you’ll see if you have what it takes. Now, go clean yourself up and we can officially start your challenge.’_

He released her with an amused chuff, watching her scamper off to the shower before he woke Apollo with a rough shove.

The Growlithe startled in alarm, growling at the Lucario when he realized what he had done.

_‘Oh, quiet. Lick yourself clean and return to your Ball. Our girl has her first big battle today.’_

…

Mina was amazed at just how easily she’d swept the Oreburgh Gym.

Anubis had abstained from participating, saying that her Nidoran would be more than enough to handle the trainers inside before excusing himself to return to his ball. He had been right, of course. Ares had defeated the first trainer’s Geodude with a single round of Double Kicks and had promptly evolved into Nidorino once the battle ended.

From there, it was pretty much a done deal. Roark had managed to land a Headbutt attack with his Cranidos, but hadn’t counted on Ares’ Poison Point ability. Either way, she’d ended up with her first badge, a TM with a move called Stealth Rock inside, and a brand new Nidorino to show for her efforts.

A Nidorino that was now waiting for his reward.

After healing him up at the Pokemon Center she’d returned to her room, releasing him instantly so that she could gush about what a good job he’d done.

“Ares, you were amazing!” she said, carefully hugging him around the neck. He was so large now, her arms barely went around him. “I can’t believe you beat all those Pokemon all by yourself!”

He growled happily at the attention, nuzzling into her hug. She was happy to see that he’d maintained his sweet, gentle disposition after evolving. Nidorino were famously aggressive, but Ares didn’t seem to be going that route. At least, not with her.

“Such a strong Pokemon!” Mina praised, cupping his large head in her hands to kiss him on the snout. “And you evolved into such a big boy!”

Ares moved forward then, knocking her onto her back on the floor. He stepped over her, laying down on top of her so abruptly that she let out an “oof” as he knocked the wind out of her.

“Nido,” he grumbled, before letting his tongue loll out and cover her face with slobber. 

She laughed, weakly protesting his affections but unable to do anything to stop them. 

His head moved lower, coating her neck before he started on her clothed breasts, saturating the fabric that covered them so much that she was practically dripping in Nidorino spit. Each pass of his tongue over her chest left her trembling, the sensation of the heavy muscle dragging roughly over her nipples beginning to drive her mad.

His licking hiked up her shirt as he continued lower still, finding her bare stomach waiting for him. He lapped at the skin there too, making her squirm. She had the presence of mind to peel her shirt off while she still could, exposing her wet skin to the cool air. Her nipples pebbled in the cold, and she brought her hands up to play with them while Ares nosed his way under her skirt and to her moistening core.

His tongue was far too broad to offer the precision of his pre-evolved self, but feeling the powerful muscle force her lips open and drag up her mound had her biting back a moan. She was so close to the door, she couldn’t afford to make any loud sounds.

When Ares gave another lick that had her arching her back, she forced a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

Ares rumbled, pleased, when his lapping was rewarded by the taste of her sweet arousal. It ignited his own desires, and his equally evolved cock began to descend from its sheath.

It touched her foot first, hot and damp against her skin. She wiggled her toes against it, hoping to get an idea for the size of him, and was rewarded with a slow hump that told her she was in for a good stretching. 

She jolted beneath him, growing wetter still with desire as he continued to drag his thick rod against her calf. His movements were so slow compared to how he was before, as if his newly gained bulk was hindering his agility. She wondered how that would affect his ability to rut, and felt herself arching up into him impatiently.

“Nido nido,” Ares growled in amusement, licking his maw as the girl made her eagerness to mate clear. She was dripping for him, delicious in her need, but he was eager to sate himself too and so was all to happy to oblige her.

He walked forward, planting his forelegs on either side of her head before aiming the tip of his cock for her pussy and giving an experimental thrust. He missed, the smooth rod gliding over her clit so suddenly she came with a quiet wail into her hand.

He tried again, missing once more, leading Mina to reach down with her free hand to help line him up with her slit. The Nidorino snorted as he felt his tip prod her wetness, before sinking himself inside her heat, splitting her tight pussy open around his thick mast.

His entry was slow, unhurried, forcing her to open for him as he pushed more and more of himself inside until he met the barrier of her cervix. Entire inches of him remained out in the cold, but he was unconcerned. She had, after all, opened to other dicks. Surely she would open for him, if he used enough force.

Mina was breathing heavily through her hand, awash with the feeling of fullness. Her prodding from before had done nothing to prepare her for just how big he was, how he would spread her wide around his pole as he literally fucked her open.

He pulled his hips back, withdrawing from her heat until only an inch or so remained inside her, and she whimpered from the loss of him. His next thrust in was just as maddeningly slow, but the power of it was undeniable. If not for his forelegs at her shoulders, she would be sliding across the room with the force of it.

The constant friction, slow and steady as it was, was quickly working her up to another orgasm. The never-ending drag against her clit and inside her pussy was a torment, but one she craved more of. Every time he hit the back of her walls, she wished he could keep going. Wished that he could fuck into her womb and impale her on his girth, so that the feeling of fullness didn’t have to leave her.

Anubis had punched his way in, and so had Apollo. It had been an indescribable feeling, and she wanted to recreate that feeling with Ares now.

“Ares,” she quietly breathed around a hiss as he began to slide himself back. “I want you to bury your cock in-in my womb,” she told him, thinking of what Anubis would have told her to say. “I-If you use ha-harder, shorter thrusts, I think you can ge-get it all inside.”

“Rino,” Ares growled, punctuating his agreement with a rough jerk of his hips that made her keen. The pace of his fucking picked up just a tad, his thrusts shorter but far more powerful, impacting hard against her cervix and taking her breath away.

She wondered if he was still trying to be gentle with her.

“A-Ares,” she managed in short staccato breaths. “You can g-go harder. I can t-take it. F-Fuck me like you mean it!”

“Nido!”

It seemed he was up to the challenge, for he began to pound at her in earnest, throwing his whole body into every thrust. She had to shove her knuckles into her mouth to keep from screaming at the hard fucking, feeling her pussy ripple around his length as he released his inhibitions upon her body.

That seemed to be the opening he needed, for the very next harsh thrust had his cock piercing her depths. Her whole body seemed to spasm with the invasion, but he fucked her through it, growling his triumph as he buried his full length inside her and continued to pound and pound and pound until her next spasms caused her to clamp tightly around him, almost so tightly that he could barely move. He persisted anyway, fucking her through her orgasm until he felt his balls start to constrict.

He became fervent as he screwed the girl into the floor, bottoming out again and again and again until finally the first spurts of his thick release began to coat her insides.

She cooed as he pulsed inside her, gently rocking her hips to grind against him in order to coax one final, soft orgasm from her body.

It didn’t take him long to spend himself, and he had no knot to keep him locked inside her, so once he finished he withdrew from her body and allowed her to see the mass of flesh that had so beautifully split her open. She moaned appreciatively at the sight, a rod as thick and long as her forearm that still dribbled beads of cum.

She lay back against the floor. “Let me clean you,” she told him, grinning happily as he walked over top of her again until his cock was pressing against her lips.

She lovingly licked the streams of cum that leaked from his tip, and the thick coating of their joined fluids that completely covered him. She could only fit a small segment of him in her mouth, and so was forced to lap at him, delighting at the way he shivered above her. Every once in awhile he would jerk and a small spurt of cum would land on her cheek or in her hair, but she just continued to clean him without a care for the mess she made of herself. It didn’t really matter, anyway; she would shower later.

Eventually, he was cleansed and sated, and with a final affectionate drag of his broad tongue against her face, their time together drew to a close. He returned himself to his ball, and Mina picked herself up, heading for the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Nidorino love! We have our first evolution! How exciting! I'm trying very hard not to over-saturate this story with Lucario, and let me tell you, it's hard because I'm really digging Anubis. But, we need some variety.
> 
> We'll be moving right along to Route 204 next chapter. If anyone has a suggestion for that route that I like better than what I currently have planned, I am all ears. I'm not totally married to what I have for this area, so really I'm open to a lot!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked, commented, and kudo'd! I deeply appreciate the positive response this story has gained!
> 
> As always, all suggestions/requests are considered but never guaranteed. Evolution will be happening at a (relatively) fast pace, but I am still striving for moderate feasibility. Raijin will be the next to evolve, I can tell you that, but that's still a few chapters away. ;)


	10. Chapter 9: Dragonair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was another stretch that I was happy to make - a Dragonair in the Ravaged Path.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mina let out a yawn as she clambered around the rocky outcrops inside Route 204’s Ravaged Path. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, not that she was complaining too much – Anubis had released himself from his Love Ball while she was in the shower and decided to join her, fucking her silly on his iron cock well into the night.

Her pussy tingled just thinking about it.

But in spite of her lack of sleep, she’d still managed to be lucid enough to defeat all of the challengers that had crossed her path. Raijin had battled beautifully, and she was eager to give him his reward. 

As such, she was walking far off the beaten path in the small cave system, trying to find a suitable spot to have a little bonding time with her starter. She was tempted to call on Anubis to help her with his Aura sense, but she was hoping for more of a one-on-one event with her golden Luxio.

When she came upon an underground spring well enough away from the main path, she decided this spot was good enough and set down her bag, propped up her flashlight, and began stripping off her clothes.

With each article she removed, she felt little shivers of anticipation run up her spine. Or so she would pretend. These caves weren’t the warmest, and she was shivering as much from the chill as she was from her excitement.

She bent down to retrieve Raijin’s Poke Ball from her skirt, stopping midway when a glimmer from the water caught her eye. Her head turned, gaze searching the still waters for whatever it was she thought she saw as she stepped up to the water’s edge. Her toes dipped in, and to her surprise the water was warmer than she expected, comforting and cloying. 

Maybe Raijin would fuck her in the shallows? It really was a nice warmth, and maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed to be getting warmer. Whisps of steam drifted through the beam of her flashlight, and suddenly the cave seemed all the more cozy for it. Had she stumbled onto a hot spring? She didn’t remember hearing anything about one being in the Ravaged Path…

She walked deeper into the water, sighing indulgently as the heat seeped into her bones, chasing away the chill. When it was at her hips, she sank down, moaning as the hot water seared her mons deliciously. 

Maybe she would soak for a few minutes before letting Raijin have his way with her. And then soak again for a while longer after. It was so soothing, so luxurious.

She was about to let her eyes slide shut to bask when she thought she saw another glimmer in the still water, closer this time. It disappeared too quickly for her to be sure, but she supposed it didn’t matter. She was feeling warm and good and _oooh_ , the hot water was doing wonderful things for her pussy.

She let her hand glide down to her lips, gently playing with her clit and teasing her small slit, hissing as she reintroduced the sensitive nerves to the heat of the spring. She imagined that her juices were dissipating in the water with how wet she felt herself becoming, and she slid a finger inside her tight channel without resistance. 

Mm, just a few more minutes working herself up, and she was sure she’d have enough slick in her to make Raijin’s electrified cum shock her into the stratosphere. Oh, yes, _yes,_ just a couple minutes more and she-

She jolted as something brushed up against her leg, startling her from her self-pleasure. She hadn’t noticed it before, but the water was moving around her as something displaced it, and she scrambled back and away because whatever it was was _huge_.

She was nearly back on dry land when something wrapped around her ankle and dragged her sharply back into the water, deeper than she’d been before. She flailed her arms, hoping to stay afloat as she was pulled, only for whatever it was to curl around her more and more until finally its head breached the surface to stare her in the eyes.

She sucked in a breath, all movement ceasing as the creature kept her safely suspended in the water.

A Dragonair.

Its coils kept her arms pinned to her sides, the beautiful serpent the only thing keeping her from submerging.

Despite herself, she felt desire pool in her abdomen. 

As if sensing this, the Dragonair tightened its hold ever so slightly, its tail lazily drifting between her legs, sweeping over her leaking pussy and making her gasp. She felt the roughness of its scales become the smoothness of its jewels, and the change in texture was so stark, so surprising, that she jerked in its hold.

The Dragonair gave a low trill, the frequency making her nerves vibrate. She sucked in a breath when the tip of its tail caught at her opening, and she said a prayer of thanks to Arceus when that tail slowly began to sink itself into her tight heat. The first of its tail jewels popped into her easily, and her needy pussy clenched around it.

In response, the Dragonair tightened its hold, pulsing its coils, before gently working that first jewel in and out of her cunt. She was moaning softly with every push in, the sensation heightened by the feeling of its rough scales scraping against her sensitive nipples. With only the first jewel inside her, she was being fucked on three inches of tail. The second, larger jewel was prodding her lips, digging against her clit. The Dragonair seemed to be taking its time, lazily pushing it in bit by bit on each thrust. She was stretching around it, her juices that might have lubed the way lost in the waters of the spring. The friction, regardless of its smoothness, felt amazing, and with each pass her gasps and moans picked up in pitch, her pleasure building until finally it sank home and she clamped down on the jewel as she came undone around it.

Whether it was reacting to her cries of pleasure or her body tightening around it, the Dragonair constricted her harshly. She wasn’t sure why, but even as it forced the air out of her lungs knew she wanted more.

With the second jewel firmly inside her, the Dragonair’s apparent laziness seemed to disappear. It thrust its tail deep inside her, faster and harder, and between that and the tightness of its coils Mina was cumming hard once more. Her cries were silent, and the Dragonair trilled again as her walls fluttered around its tail, loosening its grip just enough to give her room to breathe. The heat of the water and the sudden release of its constriction left her lightheaded, dizzy.

And then, suddenly, it withdrew, pulling its tail out of her snatch with intent. She whined wantonly at the loss, but didn’t have long to mourn it when something else began to prod at her opening. She choked around an appreciative groan as something thick and long and riddled with tiny, sandpaper-like bumps, replaced its tail, something with a flat head that immediately mashed and ground itself against her cervix. She should have been beyond the point of caring that the Dragonair was a male, but she was thankful all the same as he began working his rough cock in and out of her, his coils constricting again so tightly that her arms were beginning to fall asleep.

The cock inside her was so wonderful, so distracting, that she was oblivious to two things, for just a moment.

The first, she quickly realized, was the presence of what felt like a second cock, bumping against her clit as it bobbed in the water while its twin was firmly rooted in her pussy. Greedily she wanted it inside her as well, wanted it stretching her wide, forcing her to bathe it in her girl-cum.

The second was the thin tip of his tail snaking up her backside, wedging itself in between her butt-cheeks to stroke her untried asshole. Her whimpers of surprise and trepidation were promptly squeezed out of her, and soon the tip was pushing itself through her tight, puckered hole.

Its thickness was manageable, and the slick coating from her pussy that managed to cling to it eased the way. The Dragonair was surprisingly gentle with his tail as he worked in the first jewel while still managing to fuck her silly on his cock.

The bumps of his dick scraped against that spot inside her that had her unraveling, surrendering everything to him if he would only just give her more of that breathtaking pleasure. She screamed silently, mouth agape, as she came, intimately aware of the way her ass clenched around its invader as her pussy did with the Dragon-Type’s beautiful cock.

And still she wanted more.

“P-Please,” she managed to gasp as he relented in his hold. “I-I want all of you i-inside me.”

Intrigued, the Dragonair did not punish her for speaking by squeezing her, and paused his fucking to let her finish.

Mina groaned in frustration as his movements stopped, but took the opportunity for what it was.

“Let me use m-my hand,” she breathed. “A-And I’ll help you get the other one in.” She hoped he would let her. She couldn’t stand the thought that she might miss out on a second beautiful dragon cock.

Fortunately, the Dragonair was of the same opinion. He loosened his coils, letting the girl have mobility in her tingly hand just enough for her to reach down and grip his left-out penis. She maneuvered around, freeing her other hand just enough for her to use it to spread her labia apart while she lined up the Dragonair’s length.

She groaned deeply as she wedged it into her opening, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head as it popped into her, stretching her small slit to the point that others might have torn. It was like she was stuffed with Anubis’ cock again, but if his whole cock was as thick as his knot. 

She was cumming again the moment the Dragonair began pumping his entirety into her, his triumphant trill echoing through the caves. His tail and his cocks worked in tandem, forcing her to new limits as he popped the second jewel past her sphincter just as he retightened his coils against her body.

She would have screamed had she had the air, would have begged him to go harder, to go faster, to use her however he wanted. The heat was almost unbearable now, both inside and out, and she needed to be doused. Needed something to put the fire out.

As if her thoughts had made it happen, the Dragonair gave a harsh jerk, prolonging her orgasm as the flat heads of his cock flared inside her. The trill he gave this time was different, and the next thing she knew, she was being blasted full of dragon cum. Compared to the heat of the water and her own body, it was almost cool, and she nearly cried at the relief of it.

His coils loosened significantly as he came inside her, as if the act drained every ounce of tension within him.

The rush of oxygen was such a shock that Mina blacked out with him still bathing her womb with his seed. 

She must have been out longer than she thought because when she finally awoke, she was back on the shore, no Dragonair in sight. She must have just missed him, for her pussy still pulsed with aftershocks, and she scrambled to the water’s edge hoping to catch one more glimpse of him.

When she touched the water, she recoiled in shock at the icy temperature, scrambling back to her belongings. She grabbed up her flashlight as she attempted to pull on her clothes, casting it out over the water and seeing nothing but still darkness staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, looks like Mina missed her opportunity to catch a Dragonair. But have no fear! This will not be the last of the Dragon-Types!
> 
> A couple of people requested Dragonair, and I thought to myself that it was way better than what I had originally had in mind for Route 204 (I was going to do Skiddo. Yeah. Dragonair was a whole lot better xD). 
> 
> Now, I do want to address some other suggestions, just so that you don't get let down down the road. I personally am not a fan of the Machop line. Or any Pokemon that's too human-like, for that matter. Fortunately for readers that enjoy Machamp, there are plenty of stories from what I've seen that make use of him. I, I'm sorry to say, will not be. No hard feelings! This is for all accounts and purposes a bestiality/pokephilia fic, and Pokemon with human-like dicks don't do it for me when this kind of fantasy is in play. I'm also writing this fic to satisfy my own desires and to combat the utter lack of content that I myself want to see.
> 
> Hope you understand!
> 
> By all means, do continue to give me your thoughts and suggestions! I do really like hearing them, and if you're enjoying the story! Everyone that's kudo'd, bookmarked, and commented has really motivated me, and I've been having a lot of fun with this fic!
> 
> That's all for now. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 10: Floatzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but it took awhile to get excited about this one. Thanks for being so patient with me!

Mina collapsed into the soft grass near the riverbank with a tired sigh. Since her encounter with the Dragonair, her day had been chock full of action. So many battles, including a few with some unpleasant Team Galactic members.

She’d found herself in the Floaroma Meadow shortly after arriving in town, where she’d helped the groundskeeper by chasing off some grunts trying to steal his honey. He’d given her a few bottles in thanks, telling her that if she smeared it on the bark of sappy trees she could easily attract Pokemon, and then had handed her a key that the grunts had dropped as they fled.

“Looks like a key to the Valley Windworks lab just off of Route 205. Mind returning it to them?” he’d said before thanking her again and sending her on her way.

Turns out, the lab had been overrun by Team Galactic, led by some irritable redhead named Mars. The so-called Commander’s Purugly had been a troublesome opponent, but Raijin eventually got the best of it and helped her chase Team Galactic out of the facility.

But for as eventful as her day had been so far, it was still only early afternoon. She was exhausted, and the warmth of the sun felt so good against her skin to the point of making her drowsy. 

An idea struck her as she rested, and she retrieved the honey that she’d stored in her pack. The groundskeeper had said she could attract Pokemon with it, and the possibilities that suggested made her warm in other ways. She didn’t have a sappy tree to boost the range of the honey, but she had something that Pokemon seemed to find just as sweet.

Secure in the knowledge that this area was well off the beaten path, she uncapped the honey, slathered a generous portion to her pussy lips, then leaned back against the grass as she sucked the excess off her fingers.

Minutes ticked by and nothing seemed to happen. She blinked languidly, trying to stay alert but failing miserably. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to take a little nap.

As she was about to drift off, she heard a splash come from the river. She tried to open her eyes as the sound moved closer and closer, but she felt so good, so comfortable, that she gave up the effort.

Soon enough, the splashing stopped as whatever it was hauled itself up onto the bank. She felt her pussy begin to moisten in anticipation, that wonderful wave of desire that seemed to sweep through her whenever a particularly virile male was near. A virile male that would do what he wanted with her.

Speaking of which…

A wet muzzle nosed its way between her legs and under her skirt, snuffling against her skin. She spread her legs wider to accommodate him, twitching as its whiskers tickled her sensitive thighs. It didn’t take long for him to find the honey, and it wasn’t long before she felt that first inquisitive swipe of tongue against her honey-drenched folds.

She moaned softly as the rubbery muscle immediately wormed its way between her netherlips, lapping up the honey that had seeped into her crevices. He was a messy eater, never passing over the same place twice, although every few strokes he would catch her clit and make her cant her hips with an appreciative mewl.

She felt sharp claws pressing into the flesh of her thighs as he grabbed them for purchase, forcing her to spread them wider so that he could have easier access to her sweetness. She was dribbling fluid from her pussy, replacing the honey that he licked up. Eventually, it was the only thing that he was trying to consume, and his tongue began to consistently worm itself in-between her pussy lips to get at it.

He was voracious in his appetites, and finally his tongue speared itself deep into her cunt with an enthusiasm that had her eyes opening wide as she bit back a loud yelp.

Her movements and sounds didn’t deter the Pokemon, only seemed to make him all the more desperate as if he feared she would try to get away. Her eyes dropped to the creature shoving his snout between her legs, a hulking swath of burnt-orange fur and yellow rubber clearly marking her latest partner.

A Floatzel.

She groaned her pleasure as his fangs ground against her clit while his tongue continued to stimulate her insides, writhing in the grass as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm building.

He seemed so focused on his task, so single-minded in his pursuit of her fluids, that she didn’t expect it when he abruptly pulled his tongue away. She moaned in frustration, looking at the Floatzel to see what was the matter.

He was up on his hind legs now, staring down at her with a cheeky smirk across his muzzle.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked him, a bit breathless as her little chest heaved. She had been right at the edge, so close to cumming on his tongue, and he had denied her her release.

“Zel,” he churred at her, his tails wagging slowly behind him.

Her eyes caught on the movement, but it wasn’t long before they were drawn to the shock of red that was bobbing between his legs. She gulped at the sight, feeling her need pulse hungrily within her. 

It wasn’t anything special if she was comparing it to Anubis or Apollo’s dicks, its only real embellishment being its slightly hook-like shape, and there was no evidence of a knot anywhere. It sported thick veins, and looked as oil-slick as his fur, offering just enough girth to comfortably fill her up.

It truly wasn’t anything remarkable, but in that moment, it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

And the smug sea-weasel knew it.

“Zel zel,” he purred, dropping forward to cage her between his front legs, gliding that beautiful cock back and forth over her mound. He truly was as slick as he looked, perfectly lubricated to the point he was dampening her skirt with the flesh of his rod alone.

She ground herself against him, whimpering pathetically as he refused to sink himself inside her, content to rub himself off against the skin of her navel and the fabric of her skirt.

“Please,” she moaned as he licked her collarbone, bucking against him as he grinded against her clit.

“Floatzel,” he replied unhelpfully, continuing his maddening passes. 

“Come on,” she groaned as he moved his licking up to her neck. “What are you waiting for?” she asked.

“Floatzel zel,” he replied.

“Please,” she tried again, begging him. “Please, just fuck me already! I need your cock in my pussy right now!”

“Floatzel!”

As if she had spoken the magic words, the Floatzel quickly lined himself up and sank balls-deep inside her, dragging a long, appreciative, drawn out groan from the small girl beneath him. He didn’t miss a beat with his thrusting, gliding in and out of her as if that was where he had been all along, though his pleasured grunts told a different story.

Between the abundant lubrication and the modest girth of him, he invaded her channel without resistance. His length prodded her cervix but didn’t attempt to pierce it, while his curved tip dragged against her walls, stimulating that beautiful spot inside her that made her see stars. It was an amazing feeling, as if he was satisfying a really deep, persistent itch.

Her quiet moans were coming out in staccato bursts, broken up each time he bottomed out inside her. His testicles thumped softly against her rear, his tails making similar sounds against the ground.

“Please,” she whimpered desperately. “Go harder, please!”

He was happy to oblige, pounding her roughly into the grass as she mewled her pleasure.

It was just what she needed, the final push to send her careening into the throes of her orgasm. She choked on the wail threatening to spill from her throat as her muscles clamped _hard_ around his length, feeling her whole body seize in response to the unexpected potency of her climax. 

Despite the tightness of her walls, the Floatzel continued to fuck her without resistance, his hooked cock continuing to stimulate her g-spot to drag out her orgasm. In fact, he seemed to pick up speed, impaling her on his dick at a frenzied pace that left her breathless.

He barked his name imperiously, feeling his balls tense before unleashing their load into the little human girl that had so sweetly begged for his cock. He painted her insides with his release, spurt after spurt splashing against her cervix. He probably could have drowned her with his seed, with as much as he was pumping into her. It was already gushing out of her, running out and draining into the grass beneath them like water only warm.

By the time he was done there was a veritable stream of it running down the bank, back into the river. 

He pulled out of the girl, snorting as he gazed down at her prone form. She didn’t seem keen on moving a muscle, and that was all well and good for him. As fun as that had been, he didn’t fancy getting himself caught.

“Zel zel,” he said to her in farewell, entering the water upstream from where his discharge ran off and disappearing with a splash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that!
> 
> I've been getting some questions about why some dicks are the way they are, and I want to explain - I strive for feasibility in many areas, and in that same vein, I try to keep the Pokemon as anatomically accurate to the animals they're based on. So, I do a fair amount of research. There are some really crazy animal dicks out there, let me tell ya. Weasels aren't particularly exciting, unfortunately.
> 
> Now, the next few chapters are some that I'm really excited about! Look forward to Raijin evolving into Luxray, Mina finally meeting the Ninetales that cursed her, and a few explanations for some weirdness that Mina's experienced.
> 
> As always, thank you to all that have commented, kudo'd, and bookmarked! I appreciate all of you, and I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story!


	12. Chapter 11: Luxio pt. 3, Luxray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was feeling inspired. I've been looking forward to doing this one ever since I started this story. Hope you like it!

As the Floatzel departed and Mina lay boneless in the grass, she heard the distinct sound of one of her Poke Balls bursting open, a flash of light filling her eyes only to disappear and leave Raijin in its place.

“Hey, Rai,” she greeted him with a dreamy smile, unaware of his ire until he sank his claws and fangs into her skirt and violently ripped the garment apart. “Wha- Hey! Rai, what are you doing?” she protested, scrambling to prop herself up as he pulled the scraps of fabric from her body and deposited them in the river where they were carried away by the current.

She gaped at him, wondering where this aggression had come from, before hurriedly removing her shirt when his gaze turned murderously to it as well.

He pounced on the wet cloth as soon as it was off her, tearing into it with angry yowls and throwing it too into the river when he was satisfied with its destruction.

Despite the shock of his behavior, she felt her pussy renew its needy throbbing at a fever pitch and was unable to help the soft moan that slipped past her lips when he directed his furious glare to her dribbling slit. It was still gushing the Floatzel’s seed like a fountain, and the Luxio’s lips curled up in a snarl at the sight of it.

She had deliberately summoned a wild Pokemon when she had him _right there_. It was one thing for the intoxicating scent of her heat to draw in mates without her knowledge, but it was entirely another for her draw them in intentionally. She hadn’t even tried to catch the damn weasel!

And she reeked of him, her lovely scent marred by salt and fish.

Well. He would just have to overwrite it. And teach her to not do such a foolish thing again while he was at it.

He prowled towards her, voicing his displeasure with her in low growls. His nose twitched as the scent of her heat spiked, and his cock descended in response. 

Yes, he would drown out all trace of that Floatzel. He would fill her womb with his seed, fuck her so thoroughly that any time she tried to remember the encounter, she would think of only him instead.

He cuffed her thigh with his paw, huffing in acknowledgement when she immediately turned over to get on her hands and knees. She whimpered quietly as he circled her, nudging her into the position he wanted before returning to her backside. 

When she turned to look at him, he growled harshly at her, warning her away from doing things he didn’t give her permission to do.

She felt a rush of need, feeling unbelievably hot at the knowledge that she was at the Luxio’s mercy.

He mounted her without any preamble, ramming his cock in to the hilt and starting up a punishing pace that had her squealing and clawing at the grass. His jaws latched around her ponytail, using it as leverage to force her to back into his thrusts. 

His barbs scraped at her walls, scouring her of the rival male’s seed.

In spite of his rough treatment, or perhaps even because of it, Mina was helping him flush out the Floatzel’s fluids with her own overflowing arousal. The feeling of him yanking her hair, forcing her to submit to his will, was short-circuiting her system. Or maybe that was his pre-cum, zapping her insides.

Either way, he had her cumming around him in record time, choking on garbled moans as he rutted her harder and harder and harder, refusing to give her even a second’s reprieve. He snarled in her ear, her walls clenching even tighter around him in response.

His balls swelled, preparing to release their load inside her, but he held it back. He refused to let her punishment end early because he came too soon.

He released his hold on her ponytail and readjusted his front paws to squeeze ribs. Her orgasm had run its course, and without the fluttering of her walls to distract him he was able to push his own orgasm back. 

Without warning, he clamped down on her neck, his fangs stopping just short of breaking the skin. She wailed, cumming suddenly once again at he demonstrated his dominion over her, and he growled viciously as his control slipped. 

With a yowl, he emptied his essence inside her, coating her thoroughly with his loaded cum. She jerked as the shock coursed through her, her cervix winking as the pulses weakened the ring of muscle. 

She thought that was the end of it and was content to let the electricity stimulate her into another wonderful orgasm, but then Raijin was engulfed in a blinding white light.

His fangs left her neck, but his cock remained firmly rooted inside her. It struck her suddenly that he was evolving, and she let out a keen as she felt him grow inside her, stretching her to accommodate his new size. It was an odd sensation, feeling him thicken and elongate, spearing through her cervix and forcing it to open wide around his new girth.

When the light faded, she became aware that his paws were no longer wrapped around her ribs, but firmly planted beyond her shoulders. He towered over her now, her head only touching his chest because his haunches were dropped. He was massive, large enough for her to ride, she was sure, and absolutely buzzing with new power.

He let out a roar, sharp and imperious, and she whimpered in response.

The whimper kicked up into a shriek as she came explosively around his rod, wailing through her pleasure until the Luxray, who had yet to move at this point, dropped a paw on her head and forced her to muffle her cries in the grass.

It turned out, the buzzing was present everywhere, dick included. The whole of him was vibrating, thrumming with repressed electricity, as she was just discovering. She’d never had a vibrator, only having a vague notion of what one was, but she knew in that moment that one could never come close to matching Raijin’s cock.

And then he started to move.

His evolution had given him a second wind, the rod that had only just started to soften having gone hard as steel. He pulled back, the barbs at the tip of his cock, longer and thicker now, catching at the exit of her womb.

“Raay,” he rumbled, staring down at Mina as she covered her mouth with her arm while her pussy squeezed him like a vice over and over and over. 

Yes, he would have no trouble reminding her who she belonged to. 

With a hard thrust, he returned his full length to her depths, relishing the muted yelp she made as the force pushed her forward. Still, he couldn’t have her moving.

One of his massive paws came down, pinning her in place by the shoulder blades with his new impressive weight. She squirmed a bit, but a warning growl stilled her movements. With her motionless beneath him, save for her still-clenching cunt, he returned to his thrusting, pumping his hips into her experimentally, still getting used to his new body.

He sawed into her, chuffing his pleasure. Her new tightness around his larger length was exquisite, and she’d been tight to begin with. Her sweet pussy was trying to milk him for everything he was worth, but he wouldn’t be letting her off so easily.

With a series of feral grunts, he picked up the pace, impaling her on his rod. Each thrust lifted her knees from the ground, but she was unbothered by it. He and his vibrating cock had fucked her beyond the point of rational thought, leaving her little more than a pliable ragdoll for him to use at his discretion.

There was a deep rumble bubbling in his chest, a purr of approval. He craned his head down, continuing to hump into her much smaller body, and licked the back of her neck to demonstrate how pleased he was by her total submission.

It took a few minutes for her walls to cease their nearly endless fluttering, and shortly after she seemed to regain some of her wits. 

Raijin was tireless, rutting her like a wild animal. Her head swam, dizzy from the constant rush of oxytocin and endorphins, but she was lucid enough to know she was missing something.

“R-Rai,” she cried, her voice wavering in a warble. “Ple-ease b-bite me-e!” The feeling of fangs marking up her skin, claiming her, was heady, addictive, and she knew that she needed Raijin to mark her, own her in that moment.

Her head lolled to the side, exposing her neck to the beastly Luxray who yowled possessively in response.

His girl wanted him to bite her, wanted his fangs to claim her and mark her skin, well he was happy to oblige. Was happy to confirm that her place was beneath him, beside him. Even if he had to share her with the rest of the team, even if she belonged to them too, she was his. Not some wild sea-weasel’s.

He sank his fangs into her neck, hard enough to prove he was serious, but not enough to do her harm. A few droplets of her blood trickled onto his tongue, and that drove him into a frenzy, his hips a blur as he drove his cock deep inside her with an almost alien desperation as she came with a scream.

He released her neck as she came undone, feeling his own end approaching again as his heavy testicles slapped her over and over. She was crying now, blissed out to the point of sobbing, and as his balls tensed he roared again, letting it echo through the valley as he staked his claim on the girl to all in the area.

With one final thrust, burying him so deep inside of her that even his sheath had followed, he unleashed a torrent directly into her womb. He had to force her head back to the grass to muffle her shrieks as the significantly more potent charge of his cum overwhelmed her, forcing her through another round of nearly perpetual orgasm. Now she truly was milking him for everything he had, and he had quite a lot to give; so much that he quickly filled her womb to the point of it being obvious on her petite form.

Her stomach had a noticeable bulge from his spendings, trapped as they were by his cock sealing them beyond her cervix, not that he could see it from his current position. Eventually it would return to normal, probably only after a couple of hours, but the feeling would remain with her forever as a sensation she couldn’t get enough of, like being stuck on Apollo and Anubis’ knots. The cum buzzed inside her, even as Raijin pulled his vibrating, barbed cock from her slit. Some dribbled out as it was given a path to escape, but most remained inside, too deep to leave her.

She panted, trying to maintain awareness through the euphoria, and barely noticed Raijin had moved until his cock was bobbing against her lips, making them tingle.

Without protest she opened her mouth to him and set to cleaning him, like a good girl would, savoring the combined flavor of their completion and the way it prickled her mouth and tongue and throat. He was purring again, that wonderful deep sound that rumbled like thunder in his chest, as she dutifully served him, and she was happy. So happy that he’d chosen her and showed her this new side to the world that she never wanted to part from.

When he was satisfied with her work, he pulled himself from her lips and moved back to her glistening sex, lapping up the mess she’d leaked while tending to him. She cooed and came weakly on his tongue, thanking him sweetly, and he’d nuzzled her, giving her the affection that a good little mate like her deserved before curling up protectively around her and concealing her completely from sight.

She was exhausted, he knew. He’d made sure of it. He would let her nap, watch over her while she rested. When she woke up, she’d probably scold him for ruining her clothing, but he knew she had spares. 

And if she did such a stupid thing again, he’d make sure she knew he had no problem destroying those, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, love me some Luxray... 
> 
> Well, Raijin finally evolved like a lot of you wanted! Hope it lived up to your expectations! He's a possessive boy, and I knew I wanted his evolution to happen during a punishment bang xD
> 
> In the next chapter, we'll be meeting the Ninetales that cursed Mina! So hope ya'll are excited for that! I know I am ;)
> 
> Thanks as always to everyone that has commented, kudo'd, and bookmarked. I appreciate you all and hope I'm living up to your standards!
> 
> Until next time!


	13. Chapter 12: Ninetales and Zoroark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - lots of awful personal stuff happening that I've had to be on-call for. No need to offer condolences or anything, just wanted to explain why I've been away and why I may continue to be away.
> 
> I won't abandon this story, so have no fear. You just may have to have patience between updates. 
> 
> For now, I won't hold up the story any more! Enjoy the new chapter!

Mina stood at the edge of Eterna Forest, gazing up at the sky in quiet contemplation. The sun was starting to set, so realistically she should probably make camp now and try to tackle the forest in the morning. The forest itself was a labyrinth, and she ran the very real risk of getting lost if she attempted to set foot inside after dark, even with her trusty flashlight.

But even so, something about the forest was drawing her in, tempting her to throw good sense away and brave the woods no matter how risky it was.

She looked into the forest and immediately felt her mind make her decision for her, her feet moving to take her inside before she could even think about it.

Before she even made it ten meters in, the forest seemed to swallow her in darkness, the still ample light of the outside failing to break through the dense trees and eerie mist. As disconcerting as it was, her feet kept her moving, and she trudged onward with confidence on a path that only her subconscious seemed to know.

She was oddly calm, serene as she walked, even as the sounds of the forest seemed to amplify as night fell. The loud hooting of Noctowl and Hoothoot carried surprisingly far up in the treetops, and the shrieks of Misdreavus and Gastly cut through the air so well she almost felt like they were right next to her. Though normally she would have felt disoriented, she was completely and totally at ease.

Her feet didn’t even trip over anything as she walked, seeming to instinctually know where obstructive roots or rocks were before they ever became a problem.

She walked and walked and walked for hours. Or Minutes. Or Days. She wasn’t really sure anymore. Just knew she hadn’t got to where she was meant to be going yet.

She realized, briefly, that she was walking entirely in the dark. She hadn’t pulled her flashlight out, but was still walking. And walking. And-

She stopped suddenly, the silhouette of a massive tree the only thing standing out in the darkness. She blinked, hoping that would make her suddenly regain proper vision. To her surprise, it worked. The area seemed lighter somehow, the darkness less thick and-

Oh, there was light flickering from beneath the roots of the tree, growing brighter and stronger and warmer and-

She shivered, not realizing that she’d been cold all this time.

‘ _Come in, dear girl. Come in from the cold,’_ a voice called to her from underneath the roots.

She obeyed without a thought, descending into the den and immediately feeling her bones warm. The den was alight with small floating, flickering balls of fire, beautiful and inviting just like…

Just like the Ninetales sitting regally at the back, watching her with sharp, intelligent red eyes.

 _‘Hello, Mina,’_ he said to her. She knew it was him, for it could be no one else. 

“Hello,” she said slowly, cautious despite herself. “How do you know my name?”

‘ _Why, dear girl, I’ve been waiting for you,’_ he told her, rising from his pallet of soft grasses to approach. His voice was like honey, enticing and sweet. Silken and smooth, like the fur of his tails that he teasingly brushed against her.

“You have?” she asked, leaning into the touch as it ran against her cheek.

‘ _Oh, yes,’_ he crooned, bringing her face to his with a tail under her chin. ‘ _Have you been enjoying my gift?’_

Her face scrunched up in confusion. “Gift?” Had she ever received a gift from a Ninetales? Surely, she would have remembered meeting one before, but was it possible that this wasn’t the first time?

He seemed to chuckle in her head. ‘ _Oh, dear girl, you don’t know me, but I know you. You’re a very special girl. One with a very special purpose.”_ His eyes flickered briefly to the side before returning to stare deeply into hers. ‘ _I gave you the gift of bonding with Pokemon on the deepest of levels.’_

Realization settled over her like a warm, comforting blanket, and she beamed at the Ninetales with genuine gratitude.

“That was you?” she asked.

 _‘Indeed,’_ he replied smugly. ‘ _And your companions seem to be thriving with its influence. Why don’t you have them join us?’_

“Okay, if you don’t mind,” she said, hand drifting down to her belt to release her Pokemon.

‘ _Nonsense. Consider my den your den, a place to rest your weary heads. And while we are enjoying each other’s company, I can explain your gift, as well.’_

Her team appeared in the den with a flash of light, fitting within the space surprisingly well. Anubis and Raijin’s heads were inches away from the ceiling, and it seemed that everyone would have more than enough room to spread out comfortably.

Ninetales appraised them all with his ruby gaze, lips curling up in what could only pass for a vulpine grin.

 _‘Impressive,’_ he said. ‘ _Each and every one of you.’_

Apollo preened under the praise, while Ares looked mildly taken aback by it. Raijin and Anubis, meanwhile, eyed the newcomer with unmasked skepticism.

Was he another rival, aiming to stake his claim on their Mina? He certainly radiated power, older and far more ancient than anything they’d seen before. What did he want?

The Luxray’s gaze was drawn to the side where a familiar man was held strung up by the tree roots. He was struggling mightily against his bonds, eyes showing his clear desperation to be noticed, but even to the big cat’s ears he was silent, unseen to all but him. He saw the Ninetales staring at him meaningfully, but Mina was none-the-wiser, being led to the Ninetales’ pallet by Anubis with Apollo and Ares trailing dutifully behind.

‘ _So, your eyes can’t be fooled by my illusions,’_ the Ninetales said to him with unconcerned surprise, apparently so that only he could hear. ‘ _No matter. I imagine there is no love lost. He did, after all, steal you from your mother when you were just a cub. A consequence of your unique coloring, no doubt.’_

Raijin let out a huff, glaring up at Mina’s father. As a Shinx, and even as a Luxio, he’d feared the man, but now, seeing how insignificant he truly was, he wondered what he was ever scared of.

 _‘Your girl is his punishment,’_ the Ninetales said. _‘He pulled my tail attempting to steal one of my eggs, and so his curse is to watch his sweet daughter become the perfect mate for the true Alphas of this world. For the next thousand years.’_

The Luxray felt a familiar stirring in his loins at the thought, and as he felt it, he caught Mina’s scent spiking from the back of the den.

The Ninetales seemed to know exactly what was transpiring for he huffed at the Luxray. ‘ _All in due time,’_ he said. ‘ _For you to rut the girl as the man who stole you away is forced to watch, why, it’s so delicious I can hardly stand it.’_ He moved to join Mina like the welcoming host he was pretending to be, teasingly brushing Raijin’s sheath with his tails as he went.

‘ _Mina,’_ he called out to the girl though opening the psychic link to all in the enclosure, grinning as he watched her laughing merrily at her Lucario’s advances. ‘ _It so warms my heart to watch you embracing your gift. Think nothing of indulging your companions in their desires while in my den. I only ask that I, and my associate, be allowed to have the same consideration?’_

Mina flushed, squirming as Anubis’ fondling increased in intensity with the Ninetales’ blessing, mouth opening around a small moan.

“O-Oh, you’d really want to?” she asked, surprised. Her host hadn’t immediately advanced on her the moment she was near, and so she’d assumed he wasn’t interested.

The Ninetales’ chuckle rang in her head. ‘ _Oh, dear girl, you have no idea how much.’_ His eyes darkened with desire as the scent of her potent arousal flooded the den, saturating the air with her need. _‘I smell you, little Mina. Your need is ever-present, only dulled when you’ve been mated.’_ He approached, sniffing imperiously as her Growlithe and Nidorino moved out of his way. He allowed the Lucario to stare him down for a moment but let his psychic energy flare in warning, getting Anubis to reluctantly relinquish his hold on Mina.

He sat on his haunches before the girl once she had been separated from her companions, cocking his head at her. ‘ _Your need is ever-present, but it does not seem to bother you, does it?’_

“W-Well no,” she replied, trying to regain control of her breathing. She fidgeted, rubbing her thighs together as her heat began to flare. “I kind of look forward to it, actually. Because I know another Pokemon nearby probably feels the same, and we can make each other feel good.”

‘ _Ho? You don’t find it… oh, inconvenient? Disruptive?’_

“Well, I kind of worry someone will catch us,” she replied, chewing on her lower lip. “I don’t want to stop my Pokemon from doing what they want, but if a person catches us then they might try to take them away.”

Around her, there were soft sounds of displeasure from her Pokemon, as if they were daring some nonexistent person to attempt something so stupid.

‘ _Never you worry, darling girl,’_ the Ninetales said, caressing her face with one of his tails. ‘ _You’ll find it quite difficult to be discovered. It’s part of the blessing, you see; to ensure you can always continue to bring joy to Pokemon.’_ And to prevent her from ever being helped by some well-meaning humans, had she not reacted so positively to his curse. No, every aspect of his curse was meant to make her ready and willing in one way or another. ‘ _No one will ever interfere, I promise.’_

The relieved smile that split her face was gratifying for so many reasons. “You mean it?” she asked, her heart light and eyes shining with undiluted happiness.

‘ _I promised, didn’t I? A Ninetales always keeps their promises.’_

Her arms gently gathered his tails in a hug, and she buried her face in their plushy fur. “Thank you,” she breathed. “I’m so happy.” She pulled away and looked at her Pokemon, beaming at them as happy tears pulled in her eyes. “You hear that? We don’t have to worry!”

Barks and trills of celebration filled the den as Mina released the Ninetales’ tails.

An unfamiliar bark joined in, drawing everyone’s gaze to the entrance.

‘ _Ah, he’s arrived.’_

A Zoroark with inky black and purple fur ducked into the den, his head scraping the rooted ceiling as he entered. His long mane swished behind him like a tail with every step, and the appreciative growl he made when he locked eyes on Mina sent a rush of pure need through her small body. He prowled forward, sinking to his front paws in a crawl, ignoring the suspicious rumbles from the other Pokemon as he stared at the delectable little human before him.

‘ _We smell your need, sweet Mina. You’ll let us sate it, won’t you?’_ the Ninetales purred, standing and curling around her opposite the Zoroark like some debauched living Yin and Yang.

Mina whimpered as the Zoroark’s violet claws skirted the hem of her shirt, and before he could shred the article like she thought he might, she shucked it and her skirt off, kicking her shoes away so that they could have whatever access they wanted.

‘ _Your companions may join in once I give the word, of course, so long as they don’t get in our way,’_ the Ninetales allowed, watching with hooded eyes as the Zoroark licked his maw and descended upon the girl.

The dark fox pried her thighs open and inhaled her aroma with vicious glee. This would be more for his carnal enjoyment, while the golden fox would take his pleasures in his captive’s torment. Were it not for Goldy’s curse, he might worry about breaking the tiny human no matter how receptive she was. And Arceus, was she receptive.

He ran a dark claw over her drooling slit, collecting the honey she so generously expelled and bringing it to his tongue. He licked it up with gusto, his yellow eyes darkening to amber as his loins tightened in response. She was absolutely delicious, and he would enjoy defiling her with his dark seed immensely.

His claw returned to her narrow opening while his free paw pushed her to lie down in the grassy bed, holding her in place by her chest while he worked. He ran the digit against her folds with care, taking pleasure in the way she so sweetly mewled for him and shifted her hips for more of his touch. 

‘ _You’ll find, dear Mina, that my blessing will keep you from injury,’_ the Ninetales helpfully informed her as the Zoroark slowly sank one of his claws into her cunt. Though she didn’t respond to him directly, the way she appreciatively moaned as the claw worked its way inside her told him that she understood it in practice. ‘ _Your mates will not harm you, inadvertently or otherwise, save for what is pleasurable. I understand you’ve become quite fond of claiming bites.’_

While the Zoroark pleasured her with his claw, the evidence of his own thick arousal growing with every keen, Raijin’s eyes were drawn to Mina’s father. The man seemed to be in absolute agony as he was forced to watch, unblinking, the monstrous Dark-type draw needy moan after needy moan from his young daughter, and no matter how engaging the sight of Mina in the throes of passion was, Raijin’s gaze returned to her father again and again.

The others might take advantage of the Ninetales’ decree and join in on the fun, but he himself would wait until they had finished before he took his turn. Yes, he would claim Mina under her father’s helpless, watchful eyes; would make her wail and beg and cry in pleasure for him, and the man would have to let it happen.

“Oooh,” Mina moaned as the Zoroark dipped his head to her folds, his tongue teasingly dancing around her entrance while his claw continued to pump into her.

The taste of her on his tongue as she whimpered for him left him heavy and thick in record time, and he ground his heated flesh against her leg in advertisement, trailing his slick pre over her skin.

She clenched weakly around his claw at the first touch of his cock, her mind racing as she tried to figure out how big he was. Any attempt to lift her head to glance down for a peek was foiled by his heavy paw on her chest, but a quick look at Anubis’ face told her that he might have just been upstaged. 

She didn’t have long to think on it as the Zoroark added another claw to her depths, stretching her around him as he continued to lap coyly at her weeping opening. 

He was driving her mad, amping up her desire with every pump, every pass, and she brought her hands up to grip the paw holding her in place just to have something solid to hold on to.

“Please,” she begged, trying and failing to cant her hips. “ _Please, more!”_

The Zoroark growled approvingly at her sweet pleas, the vibrations buzzing against her slit. Abruptly he removed his claws from her snatch, feeling gratified by the sound of protest that she made as he did, and replaced it by sinking his long, thick tongue directly into her pussy. 

The way she convulsed around his tongue was euphoric, her juices drowning him in her flavor as she came undone by such a simple, forceful action. She clamped him so tightly that he lost all patience, needing to feel her impossible tightness on his cock right then and there. 

Almost as soon as he’d entered, he withdrew, leaving Mina to gasp for breath as she came down from her orgasm. His paw left her chest as he used both to grip her hips, and she managed to look down and see the monster cock she was about to be impaled on.

He was definitely bigger than Anubis. While not quite as long as Ares, he was nearly as thick, and his knot hadn’t even inflated yet. Her eyes widened and her heart raced in anticipation, and the tip of him knocking at her entrance was all the warning she had before he sank himself in as deep as her cervix would allow.

He snarled at the sensation of her splitting open around his length, her sweet pussy every bit as tight as he’d imagined. He was disappointed that he hadn’t buried his entirety into her heat, but he was the type that enjoyed a bit of conquest and knew that when he finally did stuff her with everything he had, it would be the most glorious accomplishment.

Mina nearly choked as the wind was knocked out of her, the Zoroark’s cock hitting her cervix like a battering ram. Thankfully, he’d stilled for a moment, clearly savoring the feel of her heat as if he’d never felt anything so exquisite.

She was stretched so wide around him, felt so full and he hadn’t even given her everything yet. She whimpered, squirming to try to get some friction. She wanted him to keep going, wanted him to take her, to knot her, to claim her, to own her.

‘ _You’re keeping dear Mina waiting,’_ the Ninetales said, his silky voice dripping with amusement. ‘ _Rut her, take her like she so desperately needs.’_

That seemed to snap the Zoroark out of his trance, for a moment later he was pulling back and thrusting back into her, snapping his hips with every plunge, drawing out pleasured screams from his tiny mate. He barked his name as he ravaged her depths; she was so small, so seemingly fragile, that for a beast like him to ruin her was almost too perfect. He wanted nothing more than to break her on his cock, to make her his plaything, his doll. 

She clamped around him again with a shrill scream, and he bit back a roar as he thought that she seemed to be amendable to his desires. Yes, she would let him ruin her and she would love him for it.

Her fluttering walls betrayed her weakened cervix and he seized the opportunity, punching through with a victorious howl. His thrusts picked up to a frenzy pace, his thick tip grinding against the back of her womb so deliciously.

The new fullness was breathtaking, and the feeling of his sheath grinding up against her lips told her that he’d succeeded in fully impaling her on his length. She cooed and babbled praise and thanks for this amazing Pokemon, and for the Ninetales that had allowed her to experience him.

When she felt his knot begin to expand inside her, she begged obscenely.

“Please knot me,” she keened, hands twisting in the fur of his arms. “Pleaseplease _please_ plug me up and bathe my womb in your cum! I need it! I need you so much!”

Well, he wasn’t about to deny her. He fucked her well through the expansion of his knot, the ball of flesh sealing her beautifully even as he continued to saw into her. She cried her pleasure as she came explosively around him, wishing that she could always feel so complete.

‘ _Beautiful,’_ the Ninetales said, finally moving after a long period of simply observing. All the while, much like the Luxray, he’d been keeping a careful eye on the girl’s father. The pure agony on the man’s face was so rich and satisfying, as was the man’s overwhelming guilt – it seemed that he could not help the way his own cock hardened at the sight of Mina’s defiling, and the Ninetales was tickled at the idea that he would forever be haunted by the fact he’d gotten aroused by the sight of his daughter begging for a monster’s dick.

It was enough to make him want to join in the fun himself, and so he approached Mina and Zoroark, letting his psychic powers gently shift the pair so that Mina was laying atop the dark fox who continued to plow into her small body unimpeded.

He kept his eyes on the poacher as he mounted Mina from behind, lining up his own thick cock with her already stuffed slit.

He pushed forward, his tip somehow wedging itself into the tight seal. Mina moaned gutturally in surprise as he continued to sink his hearty length into her cunt, her walls incredibly stretching to accommodate his girth.

It was enough to make her cum again, the small girl screaming into the Zoroark’s fur as her pussy contracted around the two thick dicks that so split her open.

The pleasure he felt at her heat was an unintended side-effect of his torturing, and his disembodied voice sounded like it was being forced through clenched teeth.

‘ _You’ll always accommodate your partners, dear Mina,’_ he told her around a snarl. ‘ _If the tip can fit, the rest will follow.’_ He bucked his hips and sank inches deeper inside her, starting up a rhythm that complemented the Zoroark’s grinding.

Soon he too was pushing through the entrance of her womb, and together he and the Zoroark rutted the girl into an incoherent mess of near constant orgasm. Her fluttering walls quickly brought about the expansion of his own knot, leaving him to grind into her with his partner.

Mina, for her part, had never felt so full, so stretched. She had thought that she’d felt complete before, but this was a new level of completion entirely. She was beyond forming words, but she hoped the Ninetales could feel how grateful she was to him for his gift. She would treasure it forever, and make use of it at every opportunity. She would never be able to repay him, but she would spend the rest of her life trying.

The first hot spurts of the Ninetales’ seed jolted her from her bliss, making her hiss in surprise while the Zoroark flailed beneath her. He was quick to follow, however, and Mina felt her womb begin to stretch to make room for all the cum stuffing her up.

The Ninetales maintained eye contact with the girl’s father for a long while, not in the least bit impassioned by the rut and simply taking his pleasure in the statement he’d made.

The Zoroark, meanwhile, was falling apart. The girl was perfect. A perfect little mate that he never wanted to part with. He wanted to have her again and again and again, wanted to-

He curled up, bending his head to sink his fangs into her shoulder. She liked claiming bites? Well, he was happy to provide.

Her cunt spasmed around their cocks again and again and again on an endless loop as she sobbed her pleasure into his chest.

None of her companions had joined in their romp, but, he supposed, old Goldy hadn’t given his permission for them to join, and it wasn’t like there was room to access the girl between the two of them.

Oh, well, they could have their shot once their knots deflated.

The Luxray in particular looked like he wanted to spite-fuck the girl, if the way he was staring at her illusioned father was any indication.

Ah, well, he didn’t mind sharing the girl, so long as he could have her again. And while her companions seemed displeased, it didn’t seem to be because she was taking another partner so much as they wanted to be balls deep inside her themselves right then.

Maybe it was time to leave the forest, the Zoroark thought. Goldy would manage fine without him, and it was his fault anyway.

He’d made the girl impossible to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. We finally got Ninetales and Zoroark to live up to their tags! Hope they lived up to your expectations!
> 
> Some of the curse was explained in this chapter, and more will be laid out in the next as Mina's general understanding of it. We'll be leaping right over Raijin's spite-fuck as we get Mina to/through Eterna City, so sorry if that disappoints anyone. I've been thinking about making this story part of a collection with one-offs of scenes that I didn't want to bog down the story (I don't want to get too repetitive, but also, her main team needs love). So, if I get time, that will probably be coming.
> 
> Like always, ya'll are free to leave suggestions/requests (they're never guaranteed, but always considered!).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left a comment, bookmarked, and kudo'd! I truly appreciate all of you, and am so glad you're enjoying the story! 
> 
> Until next time!


	14. Chapter 13: Zoroark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, ya'll. Just been one thing after the other. Shit's really been hitting the fan, and being an adult and finding solutions to our problems has been exhausting. Hard to be horny when everything's falling apart. Not to mention, I have an actual WIP that I've been devoting time to, and that's taken priority.
> 
> I know I said last chapter that this one would be taking place after Mina clears Eterna Gym, but I wasn't feeling it. The only thing that motivated me to write was thinking about a hardcore Zoroark fucking. So, that's what this is.
> 
> Hope you like it!

They stayed in the Ninetales’ den for what Mina could only assume was days, engaged in a nearly non-stop romp of debauchery. 

The Ninetales kept her fed with berries from the forest, she remembered that much. Most of her waking moments had been spent celebrating her bonds with her Pokemon. Most of her sleeping moments too, for that matter. Whenever one finished, another was there to take his place, breeding her so thoroughly she wished they could stay in the Ninetales’ den like that forever.

She’d learned a lot about his gift during her time there, as well. Like how she would be able to love most Pokemon without damaging her insides. Naturally, Pokemon like Wailord were simply impossible to accommodate, but aside from that she would never have to worry about being torn apart around some massive Pokemon cock.

She had been interested to learn that she wouldn’t age and would live alongside her Pokemon for the next thousand years, but ultimately was just thrilled that she would have a human’s eternity to spend making them happy as their mate. 

She also learned that she would always return to her natural shape. No stretching out of her lady parts after being railed by the Zoroark and his beautiful knot, or split around Nidorino’s thick rod. Each cock that penetrated her would be squeezed by her impossibly tight cunt, maximizing her partners’ pleasure as well as her own. Her pussy clenched just thinking about it, and she wondered if her Pokemon were still too tired to go another round.

Eventually her host reminded her of the world outside Eterna Forest, of the purpose of her journey and all the other Pokemon she had yet to meet. She knew it was time to leave, and with a sad but grateful smile she gave the stoic golden fox a farewell hug before collecting her team and exiting the den. 

She found the Zoroark waiting for her just outside and impulsively hugged him too around the waist, her forehead sinking into the tuft of dark reddish fur on his chest. The Zoroark responded by clutching her to him, grinding his heavy sheath up into her ribs. He chuffed his great amusement when the small girl gasped in response and delighted at the scent of her perfume-like arousal.

Sure, he’d had his fun with Goldie and his days-long gangbang, but he was looking forward to having the girl all to himself for a while. Maybe teach her some pretty new tricks.

She was surprised but pleased when he rifled through her over her shoulder and pulled out a Dusk Ball, beaming up at him when he presented the capsule to her with a wicked grin on his face.

“Really?” she asked. “You want to come with me?”

“Zoro,” he purred at her, snatching the ball out of her reach when she made to grab it. He released her, treasuring the confused expression that fell on her face, and began a slow, deliberate walk away from the den and into the forest, looking over his shoulder to make sure she knew to follow him.

Fortunately, Mina was quick on the uptake and trailed after him like a good little girl.

She deserved a reward.

She was close enough behind him that the tip of his mane could easily make contact, and so he snaked it between her legs, willing the soft fibers to caress her inner thighs.

Her knees nearly buckled with surprise at the sensation and she jerked to a full stop, the Zoroark’s mane slipping away as he kept walking, oblivious, without her.

Realizing that he’d lost contact, the Zoroark turned to stare meaningfully at the girl, waiting for her to shuffle back into range before forcefully shoving his mane back between her legs. The end curled up securely against her backside and he started walking again, pulling her along with him.

She let out a shaky coo as her bare netherlips were grazed by the odd appendage, but followed the large fox Pokemon dutifully to wherever he wanted to lead her.

“Y-You know,” she stammered breathily as she resisted the urge to grind against his fur (was it even possibly to do while walking?). “I have an idea for a-a name for you, if you’re interested.” 

“Rark?”

“What do you think of Youko?” she asked, letting out a squeak as the mane abruptly yanked her towards him.

She was stopped just inches from his face, sighting that fiendish grin splitting his snout. The air shimmered above his head, and a crown appeared atop it, and instantly she knew what he wanted to be called.

“Youko…sama?”

She was pulled into his chest and pressed tightly against him, feeling his thick sheath pulsing into her stomach. His chest rumbled, and he rubbed himself against her, ground his hips against her, and she knew he was pleased.

“O-Ok,” she gasped, feeling need shoot down to her sex. “Youko-sama it is.”

The Zoroark, just as eager to be balls deep in her as she was to receive him, decided that one hundred feet from the Ninetales’ den was far enough. The tip of his cock was starting to protrude from his sheath, digging into Mina’s stomach under her shirt and smearing pre into her skin. He was going to take his sweet little mate _right here_ , make her scream loud enough so that the Ninetales and his captive knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her.

One whiff of her delectable scent told him that she would not complain. Such a wonderful little submissive mate.

He shucked off her bag and pounced, tackling her to the ground with his mane breaking her fall, pinning her beneath him. With dexterous claws he quickly removed every article from her body, and hissed his satisfaction as she was laid bare before him, a tiny little thing for him to defile as many times as he wished for the next thousand years.

He ran his tongue over her collarbone, delighting in her shiver. He looked at her face, finding her wide innocent eyes gazing back at him as her little chest heaved.

“Y-Youko-sama?” she asked softly, sending blood violently down to his cock.

Yes, he would love being his sweet little bitch’s master, would love dominating her in whatever manner he could think of. He would teach her how to serve him, and he would reward her with pleasure. With his cock. With his seed. Would reward her by rutting her so thoroughly she wouldn’t know her own name.

He crawled up her body, his weighty cock dragging against her stomach, breasts, neck, then lips. He rubbed it over them, coating them in his pre, until they opened for him, her tongue darting out to lick her salty lips and grazing over his tip in a way that had him bucking his hips to bury inches of him down her gullet.

He quickly pulled back, not having wished to go that far just yet, but was gratified by Mina’s gasps for air all the same. When he dragged himself over her lips again, not letting her take him in, her tongue darted out once more and swiped over his head.

He purred in approval.

“You want me to lick your c-cock, Youko-sama?” she asked him, proceeding to do just that before he could answer.

She dipped her head and dragged her tongue up his thick shaft, lovingly coating him with her saliva from base to tip. He shivered above her and she felt incredible, powerful in a way that surprised her. His full, heavy balls pressed against her chest, and she brought her hands up to stroke them with care as she bathed his member with her tongue.

Youko growled and snarled above her, relishing her work and smelling the affect he was having on her. She was already dripping for him, saturating the air with her honey, and he needed to take advantage of the offering for what it was.

He turned around to face her weeping quim, his balls resting on her forehead as he finally let his cock sink past her lips and into her welcoming mouth. He dipped his head down, his own long tongue snaking out to tease her folds as he lazily thrust in and out of her mouth. Here he wouldn’t press his luck by deepthroating her just yet; that would come later. Poor girl was still new to all this, and he wanted to break her in at his own speed.

For now, he would enjoy making her writhe beneath him, struggling for air around his cock as he tongued her to orgasm. She made short, sharp, enticing little sounds as he lapped up her juices, jerking with every pass even with as pinned beneath him as she was.

He gripped her buttocks for leverage, claws sinking harmlessly into her milky flesh as he began to leisurely drive his tongue into her sweet cunny.

If she could have screamed, she would have. As it was, she was only just managing to get enough air into her lungs by breathing through her nose. Each thrust of his rough, wet tongue was perfectly synched with his hot, slick penis. She’d been speared at both ends before, but to have it done by the same Pokemon was a new experience, and every drag sent a shock of pleasure to her core. She tried to cant her hips up to take his tongue deeper, to have as much of him inside her as she could, but he seized her hips with a snarl that vibrated into her cunt and forced her to keep still and take what he gave her.

His furry balls dragged over her face with every pump, completely covering her eyes and ensuring that every weak breath of air she got was filled with his musk. If she had the strength to move her head, she would have nuzzled into them.

Youko began to speed up his pumping at both ends, ego and cock swelling at the delicious little sounds she made beneath him. He felt the telltale sign of her walls starting to flutter around his tongue and braced for the contraction, fucking her furiously with the digit until finally her cream splashed over his tastebuds and strangled the muscle into immobility.

When the clenching eased up he slowly pulled out his tongue, gently licking her folds for any excess. He pulled his dick from her mouth next, loins tightening as she sputtered adorably, then turned himself around so that he could stare at her flushed face, his eyes amber with his lust.

“W-Was that ok, Youko-sama?” she asked him through her gasping breaths.

He growled his approval, pressing his forehead affectionately against hers before pressing his snout to her lips and running his tongue along the seam. She opened for him instantly, and he slipped his tongue inside.

Her lips closed around him, feeling the odd urge to suck on the digit. She tasted herself on his tongue and she shuddered, feeling her pussy wink in unfulfilled desire.

The Zoroark pulled away abruptly and forcefully flipped her around onto her stomach. He caged her hands beneath his paws, laying over her body and pressing her down into the thick grass, grinding his massive erection against the swell of her ass. 

She whimpered, needy, as the slick flesh slid against her skin, his flesh impossibly hot against her overheated body.

His mane wedged itself beneath her, elevating her hips. While he continued to grind against her ass, she ground against the soft bundle of fur, whining at the wonderful pressure the action caused.

Eventually the Zoroark changed his angle, his dick slipping from the curve of her ass to grind maddeningly against her pussy lips. The heat of him seared her sensitive parts, and she let out a grateful moan at the contact. It was like the satisfaction of scratching a horrible itch, if that was something someone could cum from.

He ground into her so well that she didn’t need to grind herself, forcing her into his fur. 

His turgid member grew slicker with every pass against her slit. She was drenched for him, perfectly primed to take his cock.

“Y-Youko-sama,” she whimpered into the grass. “ _Please!_ Please _fuck_ me Youko-sama! _”_

Well, that was exactly what he had been waiting for. His sweet little mate was begging so nicely for his cock, he was hard-pressed to refuse her.

With one final, agonizingly slow glide over her folds, he lined himself up and sank his monster cock home, snarling victoriously over her wails of completion. Immediately he started up a punishing pace, pulling her pliant little body back into his bruising thrusts so that he could hilt her in record time. No matter how hard she clenched and squeezed around him, he was more than slick enough and powerful enough to force her to split around him. More than strong enough to force her to do whatever he wanted.

He could tell she knew that. Sensed it in the way her heartrate kicked up when he physically handled her.

And yet, the knowledge only seemed to excite her more. She was absolutely soaked, moaning wantonly with every harsh drive even as he fucked deep into her womb. 

They were definitely hearing this back in Goldie’s den. 

Mina was at the Zoroark’s mercy, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Being dominated by powerful Pokemon was becoming one of her very favorite things, so much so she wondered if she shouldn’t just give up the gym challenge altogether.

“Please Youko-sama,” she keened, breath hitching as his balls struck her clit _just right._ “Please use me!”

Youko answered her pleas with a harsh growl, fucking into her so fast that his hips became a blur. In no time at all, she was careening over the ledge into the abyss of another all-consuming orgasm, screaming loud and long as her pussy uselessly tried to milk the Zoroark of his seed.

She was burning for him, her heat unsatisfied despite the blinding pleasure.

Suddenly she was empty again and her world was spinning, the Zoroark with his back against the ground and her straddled across his lap with his cock bobbing against her abdomen. Before she could think to ask, he was already lifting her by her underarms, positioning her so that his tip was lodged past her entrance.

Then he dropped her.

She let out another scream as gravity did all the work of forcing him past her cervix, shocking her into another abrupt orgasm. She collapsed neatly against Youko’s chest, but the Zoroark forced her to sit before she could get comfortable, letting her support herself by burying her hands in his chest fur for leverage.

His paws returned to her hips, his grip firm, as he forced her to ride him, using her like an adorable human fleshlight. He lifted her up and pushed her down, setting the rhythm that he liked until she got the idea and started doing the work herself. She bounced up and down on his cock, and the Zoroark watched her with dark eyes. Her sweet little tits were bouncing with her, and the sight of his fuck-stick bulging out her stomach made the organ twitch inside her.

She was moaning with every lift and fall, her beautiful Deerling eyes blown out in ecstasy. This was new too, actively riding her partner. She wanted to try it again with Anubis, with Raijin. Over and over again with Youko-sama. It put a new type of friction on her clit. A wonderful friction that wasn’t coming fast enough.

She picked up her pace, moving her hands to the paws gripping her hips and squeezing them. He knew what she was asking for, and clenched her tightly, possessively, as he helped her ride him faster, his claws digging into her skin in a way that would have been painful were it not so pleasurable.

Her juices were matting the fur around his crotch, soaking him through. He would have her clean him later whether with her tongue, or with a bath that he could fuck her in.

His knot started to expand outside of her slit, growing too large too quickly to slip in with the rest of his cock. She groaned in frustration as the thick knob of flesh knocked against her lips, wanting it inside, filling her up, tying her to her Youko-sama for him to do what he wanted with her.

But rather than help her with the knotting, Youko stilled her movements, pulling her down so that she was perched flush against the swollen flesh. She squirmed against him, hoping to entice him to move her again, but he held firm, throwing her a vicious grin.

Then he was forcing her to grind against him, to grind against his knot, rapidly jerking her to and fro so that her own hips were a blur. It stimulated her clit and made the dick inside her jerk harshly, and soon she was screaming again as a new kind of orgasm ripped her apart.

Youko snarled then, rearing up to sink his fangs into her neck while using all of his power to force her to open for his knot. No matter how many times he marked her, the marks always healed. But he wouldn’t be deterred. His little mate would know who she belonged to each and every time he claimed her. 

Whether from his bite or from her pussy finally swallowing the knot as she wanted, Mina came again, seemingly without any transition from the previous. She came explosively, powerfully, the Zoroark’s teeth in her neck sending the vibrations from his possessive growling all through her body. 

He finally let her collapse against his chest as he released her throat, using his grip on her hips to fuck her furiously on his knot. He forced it as deep as he could, grinding it into her g-spot so that her sweet cunt never stopped clenching. She wailed into his chest fur, her cries disturbing the forest with their intensity.

She clenched and clenched and clenched until he couldn’t take it anymore, his balls tightening briefly before unloading their spunk deep into her needy little quim. He fucked her harder and harder through the spurts, his vigor growing as her belly began to swell with his seed, his knot locking it all inside her with nowhere for it to escape. He knew the sight would be something to behold, but just the feeling of her skin stretching was enough to make him ready to go again. 

He didn’t doubt he had another load to deposit into her once this one tapered off. He pumped into her a few more times before slowing, letting her rest against him for the time being. In a few minutes, he would flip their positions, wait for his knot to go down a bit, then fuck her on her back. Fuck her until her voice was gone and her belly swelled to bursting.

He would fuck her however he wanted, and she would let him. Because she was the perfect little mate, and he was her master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, Zoroark... I just caught one in the Isle of Armor expansion, and boy, did that inspire me.
> 
> For those curious, youko in Japanese mythologies are classified as a type of kitsune. They're a bit atypical though, as rather than being fox spirits, they're actually demons that take the form of foxes. They're fairly hostile and eat people, so I thought that was a fitting name for this Zoroark. If it's not obvious, I name all of my Pokemon after creatures/gods in mythology. A bit nerdy, but I don't think I'll ever break the habit.
> 
> Now, I want to take a moment to prepare you for another potential long absence. Like I said, we're currently working through a lot of shit - a lot of things just seem to keep going wrong, and we don't have an abundance of time to handle them. I hope you can forgive me for a lack of updates during this time. Like I said last chapter, I have no designs to abandon this story, so please don't give up on me!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has kudo'd, bookmarked, and commented! I appreciate all of you, and hope you're still enjoying the story! I've been feeling super guilty since I haven't been able to supply you with updates...
> 
> Until next time, you horny deviants! <3


End file.
